It's Not Me, It's You
by Lov3good
Summary: Paul and I weren't made for each other. He seemed to think otherwise. Paul/OC imprint! -M- for Language and possibly Lemons!
1. F You

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer is the creator, I'm merely tapping into her characters._**

**_A/N: I know, it's my second Paul/OC fic and I haven't even finished the other one. But somehow this had to get on paper. So I just had to post it. It's a fairly random chapter, It doesn't really have something happening, just explaining a not so comprimising situation between Paul and my Oc named Faye._**

**_I hope you'll enjoy it and leave me a review. I would love to hear from you guys._**

**_P.S This fic is rated for language and possibly lemons. Just so you know, if you're strongly offended by those then I suggest you don't read it :) Chapter title inspired by Lily Allen's brilliant song. Just guess it's name :P_**

**_P.S Thank you Laurazuleta18 for pointing out the mistake, I fixed it :)_**

_Fuck You_

"I don't like you." That's the first thing he said to me. That he didn't _like_ me. How could he not like me? He didn't even _know _me. I seriously don't understand why I even bothered to react but since he was starting to annoy me even though he's only been standing in my view for less than a minute.

"Do I know you?" I replied haughtily and sniffed with disdain as I raised my eyebrows staring at the six feet five Quileute.

He was hot. In a rough way. His hair wasn't short nor was it too long, perfect length actually. I could grab a fistful of hair, if you catch my drift. He seemed fairly muscular but I suppose that came with the height package. I groaned, why was I paying attention to him again? I sniffed and pulled my eyes away from his mesmerizing eyes. They were brown. Average, nothing special, right? Every Quileute had brown eyes.

I was partly Quileute. My dad, Joshua Uley was Quileute and my mother, Epiphany Carstens, is Caucasian. So I was a mix of something. I looked more Native American though. Although my skin was lighter and my eyes were hazel green I still had the Quileute features. High cheekbones, small sharp nose and almond shaped eyes.

I didn't live in La Push, where I currently was, my half-brother Sam Uley was getting married to the love of his life, if I may quote him, Emily Young. I've been coming here for the past few years now. Ever since I found out I had a sibling I had put my foot down and forced my mother to visit him every once and a while. Sam happily obliged, apparently he didn't mind the idea of an irking little sister and he welcomed me with arms open. I jumped in those in a matter of seconds.

"Fuck." Someone exclaimed and I was pulled out of my reverie. I glanced upwards and realized that the stranger was still standing in front of me. His eyes were focused on me and somehow that irked me to death.

"I thought you didn't like me?" I said sourly. He shrugged putting his hands in his black pants. He looked pretty darn good in a suit and I cleared my throat forcing my eyes somewhere else.

"I don't." He replied. His voice was rough and deep. Like and itch that needed to be scratched. It was irking me. But what wasn't bothering me these days?

"Then stop staring at me. Geez, idiot!" I murmured that last part and hot stranger raised one of his eyebrows at me. I exhaled loudly and sat down on the chairs behind us. Waiting patiently for someone familiar to seek me out since I was far too lazy.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was merely observing." Paul responded snappily. I guffawed. Did he just say that?

"That's so rude!" I exclaimed. "Why would you say such a thing?" I asked indignantly. I'll be honest, he was being rude and I was fairly insulted.

"What? You asked for it." He responded coolly and he sat down on the chair next to me. His long limbs sprawled in front of him. The grass beneath his shoes contrasting violently with his black clothes.

"No I did not!" My voice was high and squeaky but what else would you expect from a nineteen year old? "You're the one attacking me?" He snorted.

"Yeah, whatever you say." I gasped and stood up, albeit a bit shaky on my heels, glaring at him all the way.

"You never told me your name." He asked causally. This wasn't bothering him at all. Was this the new flirting? Insulting someone and then wounding them up, I sincerely hoped not.

"You never asked." I retorted.

"I'm Paul Matthias." He held out his hand but I huffed raising my eyebrows. He retracted his hand slowly sending me a small smirk. "You're supposed to introduce yourself now, manners remember?"

Was he really telling me I was ill mannered? From the smirk on the face you could say he was. I hissed. "I _do _remember. But you're simply not worthy of knowing my name."

"And that's based on?" He trailed off slowly his hand slightly in the air.

"Observations you moron." Gosh, I wish I could say fuck you. But I suppose that would be rude and he would end up being right, I was really avoiding that.

"_Ah_, of course." Silence engulfed us and I found myself tapping my foot. He was so darn calm. It annoyed me. He was just sitting there, his arm casually slung around the back of the chair I was previously occupying. He looked fine.

Damn.

"It's Faye. Faye Carstens." I mumbled sourly.

"Really? Faye huh?" What was it now? Was it my name? "Interesting name you've got there." It was.

"You're telling me."

"At least it's original." He offered and I glared at him.

"As a matter of fact I like my name. At least it's not a common name like… Paul." I blurted out. I felt smart, not at all actually but I felt in control. Same thing, right?

"There's nothing wrong with common names love." He responded and the nonchalance in his whole air gave me shudders. Who was he? I didn't know him, hell I've never seen him before and I've been coming to La Push for four years now.

"Don't call me love." I replied hotly.

"Suit yourself."

"God you're irritating."

"You're the one who can't shut up!"

"Because you're provoking me."

"I'm not doing anything?!"

"You are._ Look_ you're doing it _again_!"

"What?_ That's_ ticking you off?"

"No, it's your face."

"No need to get rude!"

"_Me!_ Being rude? Boy, let me tell you this. You're the one who started this. Don't you blame me for this?"

"Fine, it's my fault. Will you shut up now?"

"_Make_ me."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Oh bite me!"

"Gladly!"

And so we occupied ourselves with biting each others head off for the upcoming hour. We didn't stop either. Another come back here, another witty response there. It was tiring at some point but for some reason I actually 'enjoyed' it. That would most definitely become an issue. I decided to put an end to this 'conversation'.

"You know what, go to hell!" I exclaimed. I raised my finger and pushed it in his chest. I felt the ripple of his muscles. I tried not to falter. "I don't know you! And let's keep it that way."

"Like you'd be able to stay away." He responded arrogantly. I was astounded by his ego. It was the size of freaking Brazil and I know he was fine and all. But that didn't mean he had to be so arrogant about it.

"Fuck you!" I hissed spinning on my heel, ending the conversation there and then.

**_A/N: *hides* How was it? Let me know ;)_**


	2. No Map Can Direct How To Make It Home

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Faye._**

**_A/N: So I noticed a fic that 'funnily' enough had the same OC character with the same name, same connections with the pack published a whole month later then me. Struck me as odd. Or maybe I'm paranoid. Whatever it is, I hope it's not what I think is. _**

**_Anyway, here is the next update. Sorry for the long wait, had some other things on my mind :) Anyway, I hope you guys will like and thank you for the happy response last chapter! This chapter will go forward in time and the drama and all can begin ladies and gentlemen! Hope you'll like it :)_**

**_P.S Chapter title is from the song I Don't Feel It Anymore by William Fitzsimmons and Priscilla Ahn. Amazing song._**

_No Map Can Direct How To Make It Home_

**_Five Years Later_**

"You're being irrational. You need to think this over Faye. You can't possibly make such a decision now." My mother Epiphany Carstens said frantically as I paced around the room, packing my suitcase. I swallowed and my icy fingers clasped around the edges of the book I was holding in my hand. I was twenty three years old. An English Literature graduate. My life was about to start, yet it felt like it was all over.

"I need to do this mom. Please." I said unconvincingly. I had stopped trying to persuade my mother into letting me go. I was beyond that point now. And even though my mother was right, somewhere, I knew it wasn't the decision I could stick with. I had to go.

I had to go.

"It's two in the morning. Honey, look at me." She took hold of my shoulders and I looked down at her. I had grown past her at the tender age of fourteen. Although that wasn't a difficult task to accomplish, with my mother being only 5'2. Her green eyes bore into mine and her chestnut brown hair was in a messy bun. Strands falling out of it, covering the sides of her face.

"Whatever it is, we can fix this. But don't leave like this, you'll regret it." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She was right, in her own way. But I couldn't possibly stay. Not with him lurking around, waiting to strike. I didn't want to pull her into the abyss he was about to throw me in.

"Mom, I can't." I urged. "But don't worry. I'll call you when I find a place." My mother blinked away tears and suddenly I felt a lump in my throat, I never thought this was going to be so hard.

"You're being stupid!" She yelled. I flinched but stepped away, ready to pack the rest of my stuff.

"I'm sure you're right." I whispered but she didn't listen to me and went into a full fledged rant that made me only feel worse.

Things were alright, in the beginning. I was able to integrate into the classes and mingle with other students. I became friends with Bethany Greene and the both of us became inseparable. Our passion lay with complete different things. Beth was passionate about sports, whereas I, found comfort in Harper Lee's _To Kill a Mockingbird_. But that didn't matter, it was these differences that brought us together, and kept us that way. And I was happy.

Everything was going perfectly my way. My mother was great, loving, supporting, and caring. Even though my dad never was around, my mother was enough and then I found I out that I had a brother. Sam. He lived in La Push, and even though I was afraid he would hate me I ended up loving him more than ever thought. I can't possibly live without him. Even though it meant seeing Paul Matthias again. The one person that seemed to get on the wrong side of me. But that was all beside the point. The thing was; I was happy. Completely enamoured with life and its perks.

And that's when tragedy hit me.

After all, the higher you are, the harder you fall. And I fell hard.

I met him. Devon. The one with the exotic sea blue eyes with black hair to complete the picture. He seemed harmless when he approached me. I thought he was harmless, but I learned my lesson to never trust my own judgement again.

But it's done now.

So I'm going. To La Push. To stay with my brother. Permanently. I had no other choice and in someway it was best if I left anyways. I hadn't told my mother where I was going because I didn't want her to know. She would call Sam and he would make me go back. And I wasn't staying here.

"I'm going and there is nothing you can say or do to make me stay." I said calmly even though I felt like my stomach was going to drop on the floor. My heart was fluttering like crazy and I could feel the rush of my blood in my ears. "I'm sorry." I apologised, hoping it would make a difference but from the look in my mother's eyes I knew it was futile.

At least I tried.

"I can't believe you're doing this." She whispered as she clasped her hands. Now her tears were running freely down her cheeks.

"I know, neither can I."

"Then stay. Why are you going? I'm your mother; you used to tell me everything. What happened?" I couldn't bear the despair in her voice.

"I grew up." I said simply. "I can't stay here."

"It's Devon, isn't it?" My eyes flew to my mum. She didn't know a thing about it. At least, she wasn't supposed to know. I couldn't drag her in to it.

"No." I responded. "No, of course not." I lied.

"Honey, I am not as stupid as you think I am. For the past few months I've been noticing a change in you. I've seen a side in you I never thought that existed." She sighed and sat down on the chair next to my closet. It was empty now.

"I have to go." I cut her off; I didn't want to hear her side of the story. I didn't want it, so I started to drag my suitcases to the car outside. Her complaints were still echoing in my head, maybe it was because she was still asking me to stay. Telling me that we could find a solution.

But I was solving it. By leaving.

Once everything was settled in my car I gave my mother a hug and a kiss on her cheek. I took in the heavy scent of my mother's perfume. Chanel No 5. She always wore that. And it suited her perfectly. I pulled away from her and looked at the tearstained face. Moments like these were the kind you'd never forget.

I wasn't sure how long it would take before I'd see her again so I looked at her more closely than ever. After all, I was abandoning her for reasons unknown to her.

"I love you." I told her and she pressed her thin lips together, the corner of her mouth trembling.

"I don't want you to go." She confessed quietly and I nodded at her. Neither did I _want _to go, but I _had_ to go. I was compelled to go. Even though all of this, Meridian Ohio, was so familiar to me, I mean I grew up here, didn't change the fact I had to leave. So this is where you enter the conversation my mother and I was having.

I got in my car and started the engine. I smiled at her and backed up the car. In my rear view I could see the small woman wave at me. I kept looking at her that way until she was too small for me to see. I looked at my watch.

2:58 A.M

It was a three day drive to La Push.

**^*^**

As exhausted as I looked, I felt ten times worse. I hardly slept in three days, only stopping for fuel and a small bathroom break. I cut down eating properly by eating in my car and downing coffee to keep my strength up. Eventually I got used to this routine and I arrived at my destination sooner than expected. I was driving up the muddy road of La Push, hoping I was going the right direction. I wondered if Sam knew I left Meridian, Idaho in the first place. Knowing my mother, she would've contacted him.

I turned off the engine and pulled out the keys, shrugging it in my coat pocket. It was drizzling and as I felt the rain on my face when I got out I couldn't help but think that I had to get used to complete different weather conditions. Another thing to add to my list.

I dragged my feet through the damp grass to the small cottage in front of me. I hadn't realized how tired I actually was when I stood in front of the door. I could feel the fatigue dull my senses and any sharp movement made my head spin in an uncomfortable way. I raised my fist to knock on the yellow door. I heard footsteps and before I knew it, I was looking at a frazzled Sam Uley.

"Sam." I breathed out, my voice scratchy by the lack of use.

"Faye." His voice was just as breathless as mine and he wrapped his abnormally large arms around my small stature and I fell into his warmth easily.

"Thank God." He murmured as he rubbed the top of my head affectionately. My legs were dangling as he held up my entire weight. I closed my eyes, my hands curling around his shirt. Suddenly he let go and I stumbled backwards, he grabbed my arm pulling me towards him again. I regained my sense of equilibrium.

"Epiphany called two days ago. She told us you left, without saying where you were going." Sam explained as I got inside. The warmth I felt here was different then home, yet comforting at the same time. "I could only hope you were coming here. Damn it Faye, what were you thinking? Leaving like that, in the middle of the night! What were you thinking?" He repeated.

I looked at the living room and suddenly realized that it was nothing like I remembered it to be. The walls were beige and they had shifted the brown couch to the other side making it look spacious. Which it technically was. I looked at Sam, feeling at loss for words.

I heard different voices but couldn't decipher whose they were. Nor did I bother.

"Emily was completely stressed out." Sam said as he pulled me towards the kitchen. I presumed she was there. I heard him call her name. Fatigue made itself known again and I stumbled but Sam didn't notice.

We walked into the kitchen where Emily was with three other men. All of them dark and muscled. I recognized Paul instantly and his eyes snapped to mine in a split second. Portraying shock and something else I couldn't decipher. I faintly grabbed the chair for support. I heard Emily's cry of shock when she saw me.

"Faye, you're alright!" She said and I saw she was pregnant. Of course, she was pregnant. My dull senses were worsening and I felt drunk, in my case, sleep drunk. I turned to the three men again and my eyes seemed to be pulled towards Paul. There was something else as well but I forgot that since I felt the urge to sit down.

"Faye." His voice seemed to fill up my ears and I fumbled with my fingers as I looked around. Sam was talking to Emily as she looked at me; the others seemed to be listening. I felt ridiculous now.

What was I thinking? Coming here all of the sudden. Embarrassment was filling me up from my toes till my head and I felt woozy by the impact. I could say something, I should've said something. I opened my mouth.

"I-I" I faltered and my head felt like a bowling ball. Heavier than ever. "S-Sam-"

My hand lost its grip on the chair and I felt gravity pull me to the white floor that suddenly was closer than before. Warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist. My eyes had closed by then.

**^*^**

"Let her sleep some more Paul." Emily's voice was chastising. And it was directed to someone I knew all too well. I heaved a simple sigh as I shifted on the soft cushion I was laying upon. It was soothing to lie in this warm cocoon. Comforting and I was all too happy to remain like this. But soon other voice starting to intrude my eardrums and soon I realized I couldn't stay like this. My eyes fluttered open and it took me a while to get used to the light pouring into the room.

"Good morning sunshine." I looked up startled only to be confronted with Paul's face. I scowled and hauled myself into a sitting position.

"I wonder why you never thought of a career in acting. That little stunt you pulled in the kitchen was great. _Bold and the Beautiful_ worthy." Paul mused. I scowled at the jest and glared at Paul who seemed to be amused.

Paul Matthias. The one person I couldn't possibly understand. No matter what.

"What do you want Paul?" I demanded as I pulled my hair back in to a ponytail. He shrugged casually and I took my time to observe him. I hadn't seen him in a year and he still looked the same. In fact, he hadn't changed at all. The same short cropped hair, the same dark brown eyes that seemed to peer into mine. The same high cheekbones, the same sharp Greek nose. It was still the same. As well as his height, freaking 6'4! God, how I loathe his ability to look down at me.

"_I_ wanted to wake you up, since you've been out for the past…" He looked at his watch. "Oh I don't know, ten hours." He said casually. He grinned at me, showing his brilliant white teeth at me and I scowled again. His cockiness seemed to radiate off his whole being and it annoyed me to no end.

"Oh." I responded and I got up from the couch. I staggered slightly and fell into Paul. His hot hands grabbed me by the side and I could feel his hand burn through my shirt. Or so it felt. My cheek, levelled with his chest, was comfortably buried in his shirt and I could inhale the cinnamon musk that seemed to come off him. I felt dizzy. I wasn't sure if it was because I was tired or it was because of Paul's musk. Neither seemed attractive though.

"Easy there." He said. His voice seemed to vibrate in his chest and it made me shiver. "You alright?" He asked as he steadied me, pulling away from him. I swallowed and nodded.

"Mmm. I'm fine." My voice was squeaky and I stepped away from Paul. Both of us seemed to be engulfed in an awkward silence and I wasn't so sure what to do with it. But my stomach did and boy did it growl. I suppose I was hungry.

"Emily's making food." Paul said with a booming laugh and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. When wasn't Emily cooking? "Come on." He commanded when my stomach demanded attention again. He grasped my arm and pulled me with him to the kitchen.

"I smell muffins." I said as we arrived in the kitchen. Emily turned around to face us and smiled when she saw me. I was used to the three scars that blemished her skin. I barely noticed it anymore.

"Faye. You're up. Did Paul wake you up?" She turned to him and glared at him. "Paul, I told you to let her sleep."

"She woke up on her own Em." Paul said and he moved to the table to grab a muffin. He gave it to me and I smiled at him surprised that he was being thoughtful. But then again, I did give everyone a small fright, maybe he was overcompensating?

"How are you feeling? Why don't you sit down and eat. We'll talk afterwards. Sam will be back by then." I swallowed the bite and my hunger seemed to fade away by the thought of explaining my actions.

What was I going to say?

**_A/N: Review and I'll give you a Paul cookie! How does that sound? Pretty darn yummy!_**


	3. Wherever You Are

**_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine._**

**_A/N: A short and quick update in Paul's point of view. I thought you guys deserved that after the waiting. I'll update soon enough but school's real nice. Uhh not, so my updates will be slower but I hope you guys will review and not just alert! Hihi! I love hearing from you guys, besides reviews are my muse and drive to write faster!! Hint!_**

_Wherever You Are_

**Paul POV**

Faye.

Imprint.

Two things I never thought would go together. The second I saw Faye and imprinted on her, I knew she would be trouble. Everything about her spelled trouble. One, she was Sam's half sister. Sam. My very protective Alpha. Two, she looked like a little spitfire that'd say no if I'd say yes. So basically, she was one hell of a girl who'd give me hell if I messed with her.

But secretly, I didn't care. In fact, she turned me on. So much I couldn't help but push her buttons more. Thank God she wasn't as observing as she would like to be or she'd be able to tell that I was messing with her because I loved her.

Loved her.

Yeah, that was something I didn't expect. Especially not with women. In my eyes, I was going to be the forever youthful Casanova. Faye sorta ruined that for me. Even though I didn't knew her, I knew enough about her.

The way she would frown when she didn't understand something. The way she would be peering into the sky when she was thinking. Or the way she would make facials when several emotions were present at the same time. The way her beautiful green eyes lit up when she saw Emily and Sam. The way she'd scowl when she'd see me.

I loved everything.

So when Sam told us that Faye was missing I wasn't sure what to feel.

One part of me was secretly glad that she was missing. Because she was my imprint. And I wanted to work against this gravity bullshit since I saw how it could destroy people. But the most dominated part of me was irrational and I was ready to phase and chase her wherever she was. A part of me was sure I'd succeed.

Of course Sam kept me at bay. Keeping me on a leash in case I would turn ballistic. I was surprised I was able to keep my calm. If you call phasing randomly, not sleeping and only eying the front door and the telephone calm. But that's beside the point. The thing is, Faye made me do one thing I never thought I'd be able to do. Follow someone's orders and use her name in vain.

Silly.

Or more likely just plain bullshit.

"Did you hear anything yet?" I asked frantically as I busted through the front door.

"Watch the door." Emily chastised, bit harsher than usual.

"Sorry." I growled and I turned to Sam again who was on the phone. I guessed it was Epiphany. Faye's mother. I remember how I used to make fun of their names. Although I would do anything right now to hear her yell at me.

"And?" Sam snapped shut his phone and turned to me. His dark eyes were worried and dark circles, similar to mine, were permanently tattooed underneath his eyes.

"Nothing." I sighed. "I have no idea where she is, she's not answering her phone at all. She could be on the other side of the fucking country and we wouldn't know a damn thing." Sam brought out in aggression and I saw Emily wring her hands in distress as they lay before her stomach. The stomach that shouted; pregnant.

"She could be coming here." I voiced out loud, this wishful thinking soothed me, but with all the wishful thinking I was afraid to face the reality. And in this case, that was the possibility of her being hurt, and or worse.

"Maybe. I don't know." Sam sighed and he sat down on the couch. I stood behind the chair awkwardly. "You know how Faye is. She doesn't think before she acts, or if she does, it's always in the extreme. Damnitt." He cursed and I saw his fists tightened the skin paling around his knuckles. I moved my hand through my hair and let it run down my face. Hoping I was erasing any trace of fatigue.

"We could go and look for her ourselves?" I suggested. Sam started to shake his head before I was even done.

"No, I can't risk that. We just have to wait for her to contact us. Not the other way around." He said and he looked at me. "And no, you're not going on your own Paul. If you do find her, and I strongly doubt that, you'll only scare her. This isn't you talking, it's the imprint." I cursed and grasped the edge of the chair with force.

"So what? You want us to wait for her?" I almost shouted. "What the hell are you expecting from me? I can't let it go knowing she's somewhere!"

"This isn't about you Paul! She's my sister for crying out loud. She'll come. And when she does, we'll talk about this. Till then I'm asking you to back off." Sam's voice had toned down a little but it only fuelled my anger and I had to refrain myself from phasing. I was shaking, so much I could see glints of silver in my skin.

"Paul, not in my house." Sam growled as he got on his feet.

"Give me a second." I growled and I closed my eyes. Shutting out the living room and only focusing on the trembling.

The door opened and I could hear Seth and Collin. The two younger wolves of the pack. They strolled in with a smile on their faces. Seth, boy, he still needed to keep his emotions under control. The boy couldn't make a poker face even if his life depended on it. Both of them saw the tension in the air and stopped in their tracks. A confused look on their faces when understanding suddenly flooded them.

"Still nothing huh?" Collin said and I glared at the both of them. How would they understand?

"Right, sorry." Collin scratched the back of his head and he looked sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the chair and sat down. Collin and Seth followed suit.

"She'll be fine." Seth said, trying to be optimistic. "I'm sure she'll call."

"It's been three days." I pointed out. A fact I hated. Shit.

"She's an adult." Seth responded and I could hear Emily in the kitchen. The one way she relieved her stress was by cooking. At least she was dealing with it in a way.

"She's my imprint." I replied again. Getting aggravated.

"Who happens to live in Idaho." Collin piped up and I threw him a glare.

"Actually it's Ohio!" Seth corrected but recoiled seeing my glare.

"Look, I don't care about that. She's missing for three days now and she's never done something like this before. So please, do me a favour and shut the hell up, or I'll slam it shut. Whatever you prefer." I hadn't realized I had risen to my feet.

"Relax." Seth brought out and his not so childish face looked at me and I let out a exasperated sigh when suddenly a female voice, other than Emily, penetrated my eardrums. I turned around and to my utter surprise and relieve it was Faye.

Sam was pulling her by her arm and the first thing I thought was that she was going to pass out any second. She was pale. Her hair matted to the back of her neck. There were circles beneath her eyes. She was lacking coordination and her limbs were shaking. But she was here. And more or less alright.

Faye.

I hadn't realized I had said that out loud and she met my eyes with this look I couldn't decipher. There was something. Something that had happened and it was taking hold of her life.

She had changed in the year I hadn't seen her. She had lost a bit of weight, she seemed more chaotic, a certain way you can only radiate if you're at the end of times. But most important of all, she seemed like a living corpse. Like a puppet, as if she was being held up by strings. In our case, Sam.

I heard Sam call Emily.

But my eyes were solely focused on Faye. Sam had let her go and she was now grasping the edge of a chair. She was so close to me I could smell her. I could reach out to her. But I didn't and kept my distance.

"Faye, you're alright." Emily exclaimed. Far too shocked to say something more coherent and I saw Faye glance in her direction. Something seemed to bother her and it showed on her face. It was more than just an inconvenience. It looked like she was going to be sick. I saw her stumble on her feet.

"I-I" She tried feebly. She put her hand to her forehead, trying to rub something away. I could only guess it was the dizziness. "S-Sam." And before I knew it her legs collapsed underneath her and I reached out to her. Grasping her elbow as I pulled her towards me. My free arm going behind her back as I prevented her from hitting the ground.

"Damnitt." I exclaimed as I tried to shake her awake. But she wasn't reacting at all and I knew she was unconscious. I could hear Sam's voice through a distance but it reached me much later than thought. "Faye!"

Who would've guessed that one girl could shake me up this badly?

"Faye." I gently picked her up and moved her to the couch and laid her down .Sam was next to her rubbing her head as he murmured things yet she wasn't reacting at all. Sam looked at me with a tense expression and I could see the others hover around us.

I felt like an incompetent idiot. Not knowing what to do because I didn't want to cross my boundaries with her. And I had a lot, with her at least.

"She's exhausted." Sam said as he stood up. "We might as well let her sleep."

"As if there's another solution." I gritted out. I grabbed Faye's cold hand and simply held it.

"I'll call Epiphany." Emily said. She was looking pale herself and I nodded towards her to Sam. His mouth was a tight line and for once he seemed older than he actually was.

"Go." I said. "I'll stay with her." Sam eyed me with distrust.

"Go!" I urged. "I'm not going to do anything." I felt strangely hurt by it.

"Just checking." Sam said as he turned his back on me and pulled Emily out of the room.

"Now that girl's a drama queen." Collin whistled and he patted me on the back. "You're hands will be full with a chick like that."

"Her name is Faye Collin." I said exasperated. I looked at Seth, pushing him to get the hell out of here with Collin.

"Yeah, well, we should go." Seth said as he caught my eye. "Collin, come on. Take care Paul." Seth said and they walked out of the cottage.

Ten hours later she woke up.

And the first thing I told her was that she was _Bold and the Beautiful_ worthy. I guess I ruined it with her.

**_A/N: Hope it was good enough. :)_**


	4. That's What I Say, It's Not What I Mean

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the plot and the OC's you don't recognize!**_

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I was focusing on my other Paul/OC and my Narnia fic that I forgot about this for the time being. But I'm back again with a new chapter. In the mean time, thank you for the reviews. I'm so happy that this story is being received with such enthusiasm, for the lack of a better word. I hope you guys will like this chapter, it's mostly a filler but I don't want to rush things with this story because of the 'tender' subject I've inserted in this fic, but with more frequent updates I'm sure everything will work out :) So please review and let me know how it is. _**

**_P.S The song That's What I Say, It's Not... Is by Feist, I kept listening to that song while writing this chapter :) Somehow I feel like it is a good song for the chapter. So listen to it if you will :)_**

_That's What I Say, It's Not What I Mean_

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk to Sam." I shrugged as Paul sat down next to me on the steps of Sam and Emily's porch. It was quite cold, especially for this time of the year, but Washington was known for its cold weather. I might as well get used to it since I was going to stay here for a while. I took a deep breath and felt Paul's arm brush mine. The hot burn it brought with it shocked me and I pulled away quickly. I knew Paul felt that, but worrying whether I hurt him was something I would take care of later. Not now.

"Faye." Paul's voice was soft and I was surprised I reacted to that. I slowly turned to him and pressed my lips together as I looked at him. He hadn't changed one bit. The same dark eyes, the square of his jaw. I swallowed and pulled my eyes away from him. I focused on the muddy ground instead.

"What?" I replied instead. My voice wasn't half as snappy as I would want it to be.

"Just..." Paul trailed off. "Never mind." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay."

I wasn't looking forward having a talk with Sam. I knew he would send me back, but I wasn't going back. And if he didn't want me here, I would go somewhere else. But he was my brother. He couldn't deny me staying with him. I could use the excuse of wanting to help him and Emily since Emily was having a baby. But that would only last a few months. But in the meantime I could get a job at the La Push high school as an English teacher. I knew they were looking for someone. I would be perfect for that. I just wish I could go around without having the feeling that someone was watching me.

And no I wasn't talking about the creepy watching. I was talking about how my brother recruited Paul as some kind of bodyguard. Paul didn't leave me. He was _this_ close following me into the bathroom. Can't a girl pee in peace?

But somewhere deep inside, I was glad I didn't have to worry about the creepy watching. For the first time in months I was able to breathe without feeling like someone was invading my privacy beyond ways.

"Sam's here." Paul murmured and he pulled me on my feet. I saw Sam in his cut off pants and no shirt. Why the lack of clothes, it was freezing?

"Remind me to buy a shirt for his birthday." I murmured out loud. Paul's soft chuckle made me smile as well and as Sam approached me I realized that Paul wasn't wearing that much either. But he was more decent than Sam you could say.

"Faye." Sam's voice always calmed me down and I held in my breath as Sam's warm arms engulfed me in a smothering hug. I spluttered as his arms tightened around me. I was wondering whether I would make a noise.

"S-Sam." I gasped. "C-can't b-breathe." Hey, a girl got to breathe.

"Sorry." He gruffly apologized and he let me go, putting me down on the porch with ease I wondered if he knew I weighed around 130 pounds. Way more than an average potato sack. He ruffled my hair and I pulled away quickly, scowling.

"I'm glad you're alright." I smiled and kissed Sam on his cheek putting my arms around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I apologized. I didn't mean to do that. Especially since I know how overprotective Sam can be.

"Did you call your mother yet?" I shook my head.

"Emily did though, that'd be enough." I was afraid I was going to change my mind if I spoke to my mother. I wasn't going back but she would use the conscience trick and guilt trip me back. That was not going to happen.

Sam frowned. "You should call Epiphany." I shrugged. "Faye. You haven't spoken to her in four days. And since you left without telling where you were going, you're entitled to call her." Sam's voice was stern.

"Sam!" I snapped. "Emily called her. She knows where I am. I'm not calling her!"

"Did you have a fight with her? Is that why you left?" Subtly really wasn't in his dictionary but what could I say? _No Sam, I came because some psycho stalker practically ruined my life._

"No I didn't have a fight. But you know Epiphany. She will lecture me into next Sunday." Sam's frown eased and almost disappeared. Instead a slight smile appeared on his face and he nodded thoughtfully.

"True, but avoiding the matter won't do you any good." I huffed.

"Whatever Sam. Now can you give me your lecture, short version please?" I started. "If I have to go I want to go before dark."

"You're not leaving." Paul spoke up and I turned to him. Confusion written all over my face. Why would he care? Oh I know, he wouldn't have someone to pick on.

"He's right." Sam spoke up. "You're staying here. I doubt you'll be going back to Ohio even if I'll ask you to." He smiled. "Besides, I would love to keep my little sister with me." I bit my lip to keep the sudden rush of tears inside. I cried, a lot, but I was done with that. All those tears didn't bring any good at all.

"Thanks. I won't burden you for long though. I'll look around to find a place of my own." Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"Take all the time you need." A rush of relief ran through me and I nodded.

"Okay."

**^*^*^**

So now it was certain I was going to stay in La Push, hopefully it would be permanent, because I was already making resolutions. I knew New Year wasn't even close but still. I was starting a new life, that counted for something, right? So I decided to take these resolutions and stuff them where the sun didn't shine. Because I wanted to go back to the way things were before I fell apart. Albeit it was in La Push, something completely different than Ohio. It was a start, a new start with old habits. That's what I was going to accomplish.

I had family here. Sam and his wife, not to mention I was going to be an aunt in less than four months. I had a job, not yet I still had to go to my job interview, but I made a date. So this Monday I'll find out whether I'll be deemed appropriate for this job. So that was something to look forward to in the future. I may now have many friends. Hell I didn't have any here, except the vague friends of my brother but they didn't really count since we were merely acquaintances, in their eyes I was Sam's little sister.

Paul saw me that way and he was pretty darn good in showing me.

Paul.

Obnoxious Paul. Yes, that's exactly what he is to me. Obnoxious, petty, annoying, conceited, self-centered, arrogant –and yes I know it's the same thing- aggressive, short tempered. Good looking, but not really chivalrous, overprotective, easily jealous. Bad humour. Womanizer.

I think those words would describe him.

"Faye, are you ready for dinner?" I glanced at Emily who was standing in the doorway. I smiled at her and nodded and got off my bed. I was staying in their guestroom for the time being and it was a simple room. Pale blue. Mahogany desk and closet in the corner. Simple bed. Perfect for now.

"You look nice." Emily complimented and I mumbled a thanks. I didn't look that special at all. I wore dark blue denim jeans and a long pale yellow vest and a simple cardigan underneath. Casual but not sloppy.

"So how many people are coming again?" I asked her and she shrugged. Oh I don't know, a few close friends, give or take a dozen." I gulped. Alright, so many people for just a simple dinner. I think Emily saw the shock on my face because she gave me a small encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Faye. They're friends of us and you've seen most of them already." I nodded.

"But it's just dinner. We're not celebrating anything." Emily shrugged.

"Sam's real glad you're here. Let him have his fun." She told me and I bit my lip in return. I hated this. Absolutely hated this. I already had uncomfortable table manners with so many people I would make a fool out of myself. And just when I decided I was going to take a low profile.

As everyone slowly came inside I suddenly realized how detached I had been this past year from my family. I barely kept any tabs back home. But I realized that even Sam had called me a few times, I never asked how things were with him. And he never pushed me into telling him why I was so down. Sam didn't needed me to complete his little family. He may think so, but that's not true.

Sam already had it made.

"Faye!" I blinked as someone shook me out of my reverie. In front of me was Jacob's girlfriend Renesmee. The one that made me fairly uncomfortable every time she graced me with her presence. Behind her was Jacob Black. I smiled at the younger girl tentatively as she shook her auburn curls out of her brown eyes. Her pale complexion contrasted nicely with Jake's, but that didn't matter in the first place.

"Renesmee!" I responded, trying to sound as happy as she was. "It's nice to see you."

"You too! Gosh, it's been a long time." I nodded as she gave me a brief hug. Behind her Jake ruffled my hair lovingly, he always thought I was younger than I actually was. I was only three years younger than him. Not that big of a difference.

"You look good." Renesmee said as her eyes scanned my body. Could she make me even more uncomfortable?

As Renesmee pulled me to the couch and seated me there as she ordered Jacob to get some drinks, I waited for the third degree. Renesmee had the tendency to be a bit more than overwhelming. She was brilliant doing that. In fact, she overwhelmed me on a daily basis. Even thinking of her would startle me at times. Maybe it was the fact that she came across more as a doll than human. She was far too perfect. Absolutely no flaws, whereas Jacob was filled with flaws.

There wasn't a couple that contradicted each other this was in looks and personality wise, but there was no couple either that was more cut out for each other.

"Sam told us you're staying in La Push permanently." I nodded.

"Yeah, I needed a change of scenery." I responded honestly. It was partly the truth, but I had my mind set on not telling the real truth why I was here. I was starting over, and in order to fulfil that my past has to remain my past. A clean sleeve, that is the way it has to be. I was fine with that.

"I understand, but why La Push? I always figured you were the kind of girl that would want to settle down in Los Angeles or something like that." I shrugged.

"Sam's here. And I want to spend more time with him. If I lived in L.A that would be a hard thing to accomplish, right?" Renesmee laughed and Jacob returned with the drinks. He handed Renesmee her glass and gave mine to me as well before sitting down next to me.

"Has she given you the third degree yet?" Jacob inquired and Renesmee stuck out her tongue.

"A tad overdramatic, don't you think Faye?" She responded and I just laughed in response because in my opinion Jake was right.

"You know she's just humouring you, Nessie." Nessie, a horrible nickname. Ah well. Renesmee was alright with it I gather.

"Don't you have somewhere else to go Jake? Give us some girl time." Renesmee responded with an edge in her voice. Jacob laughed and I quietly got up and left them alone as Jake pecked Renesmee's cheek lovingly.

Slowly, everyone who had been invited to the small dinner party was here and we all sat down at the table. After the introductions and people gushing over the fact I was now an adult we were all able to eat. The loud voices of people conversing filled my ears and I mostly kept out of it. Of course I responded to question directed to me but starting a conversation wasn't in my schedule today so I remained in the back mostly. That was until halfway through dinner someone noticed that one of Sam's friends wasn't here.

"Where is Paul?" Jared asked and I noticed how everyone gave me a look I couldn't decipher before turning to Sam.

"He was running late, he said he'd be here around nine." I hadn't even realized Paul was missing in the first place. There goes my nominations for being observing. I was glad Paul wasn't here. I had seen far too much of him in the past few days and without him hovering I was able to be quiet and I didn't feel obliged to start a conversation.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked after dinner. Jared's girlfriend Kim was in the kitchen with Emily and Embry's girlfriend Robyn.

"Yeah, fine." I responded quickly.

"You sure, you're so quiet." I shrugged as Sam put his warm arm around my shoulder. I rested my head against his warm form.

"Sometimes it's nice to just watch and not say a thing." I responded. I could feel Sam nod and as I let minutes tick by the door of the cottage slammed open to reveal the tall form of Paul Matthias.

"Crap." I murmured. There goes my quiet evening.


	5. L'école, C'est Un École

**_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot and the Oc's you don't recognize._**

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait but school was an hassle. Thank you for the reviews though I was a tad disappointed with the lack of reviews but maybe you will review more this time :) I hope you will like the story. I'm happy with where I'm going with the story and this chapter is somewhat hilarious :P Enjoy!_**

**_L'école_, C'est Un École**

"Miss Carstens?" I looked up as my name was said. A small woman, with dark hair and skin looked at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I said, I swallowed thickly as I stood up. I realized I was over a head taller than the woman.

"You can go on. He's waiting for you." She gave me an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." I smiled back weakly.

"Thanks." As I walked through the long corridor to the only door there was at the end of hall I suddenly realized I felt like a little kid being called to the principle because I had done something wrong. But only, this time, I hadn't done anything. In fact, the reason I was here was because I had applied for a job as an English Teacher. So why did I feel like a little kid again?

As the door suddenly approached I stopped and knocked tentatively on the wooden door. I heard a small response and I opened the door cautiously. I felt like a little bunny, coming out of my rabbit hole. As I closed the door behind me and was faced with the man behind the mahogany desk. He looked somewhere in his late forties and his dark hair was streaked with grey. I sighed as he smiled at me.

"Miss Carstens, please sit down." I approached the desk and sat down on the chair. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat due to nerves and wiped away none existent dust on my dark pants. "Would you like something to drink? A cup of coffee, tea?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." I politely refused and he smiled at me.

Principle Percy wasn't as scary as I thought he'd be.

"Let's get to business then." I nodded and handed him my resume. As he took it from me my nerves slowly dissolved. Like I never had them in the first place.

"You just graduated in English Literature." I nodded eagerly.

"Yes, in Meridian, Ohio." He nodded.

"I see." He mused. "You're a long way from home then."

"This is my home now." I told him and he arched a dark eyebrow. It almost disappeared in his mop of hair. He crossed his arms over his chest and leant back in his chair.

"You're Sam Uley's sister, aren't you." I bit my lip. So everyone knew me that way already. I knew La Push was a small reservation and people gossip more than in Desperate Housewives, but it still irked me a bit.

"Half-sister." I corrected. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he nodded. I suppose he didn't mind the slight forwardness.

"Do you have any experience with children?" He asked me and I felt the nerves slam down on me again. Who was I kidding?

"Uhm." I coughed slightly. "No, not in front of a class."

"I see." Principle Percy said and suddenly he uncrossed his arms and put them on the desk as he leant forward. "And why do you think you'd be suitable for the job?"

"I want to teach. And I have to start somewhere." I said uncertainly. He nodded slowly.

"That, my dear, is true. But still, some experience is always required." I nodded realizing where this conversation was heading. He might as well kick me out of his office and get it over with.

"I understand." I said. I heard him sigh.

"Well, maybe we can arrange some things, in case you need some help. But Miss Carstens, are you willing to sacrifice some of your spare time to teach?" I frowned and nodded.

"Of course." I said and he smiled at me.

"Good to hear." He said. "Good to hear. So Faye, can you start next Monday?" I felt my jaw slacken. Was he really hiring me.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. He got up and I followed suit.

"Perfect!" He walked around his desk and put his on my elbow gently leading me out of his office. "I'm so glad a young girl like you is joining our wonderful team. Besides Mr Matthias you must be the youngest. But I doubt that will be a problem." I smiled at him. Although the name Matthias did sound familiar, I just couldn't remember where I had heard it before.

"No that'll be fine." I replied and he walked me through the school.

"I will give you a small tour around the school and introduce you to a few of the teachers." La Push was small, the high school of course would be too. It was funny to see all the dark haired students with their noses in their books. The younger ones more ambitious while the older ones were more lenient. Principle Percy was nice and he showed me around pretty well when suddenly we arrived at the Physics class room. There was a class going on as Percy explained that Matthias was teaching here. I frowned. Where have I heard that name before? And why couldn't I remember it?

Percy then accompanied me to the teacher's lounge when the bell rang. Almost on cue all the class room doors slammed open and the fair few students La Push had dribbled to the hallway. Percy quickly pulled me to the door where the Teacher's lounge was when suddenly I heard an awfully familiar voice.

"Robert." I turned around and saw to my surprise Paul. What was he doing here? I frantically turned to Percy already thinking of an excuse, knowing that Paul was here to ruin my day and probably my chances of me being able to stand in front of a class when suddenly Percy did something that surprised me.

"Paul, there you are." They knew each other? I looked at Paul and Percy with a baffled expression written all over my face. This just could _not_ be happening to me.

Yet it is.

"I would like you to meet a new member of this school. Faye Carstens. She will be teaching English." I inhaled sharply as I watched Paul's expression go from surprise to amusement and eventually to a satisfied smile. I scowled. Percy ignored me. "And Faye this is Paul. Our Physics teacher."

"What?" I could feel the blood drain out of my pace. Probably leaving me pale and I opened my mouth to reply but I just didn't know what to say. I probably looked like a fucking fish.

"Surprise, surprise." Paul muttered dryly and then grinned when he saw my expression. I could feel Percy's eyes on us.

"You two know each other?" He asked. Although there was something in his voice that made me doubt the sincerity in it. Maybe he was playing dumb?

"Unfortunately." I murmured as I tried to find my voice again.

"You act like it's a bad thing." Paul commented and I looked up and glared at him. It was a bad thing, he knew that too. So why was he torturing me like this?

"No, of course not." I responded sarcastically. He rolled his eyes when suddenly I felt a small pat on my back, it shook me out of my anger but due to the surprise I stumbled. Paul's warm hands steadied me immediately.

"Let go of me." I hissed as I found back my equilibrium and pulled away. His hot hands left my skin immediately yet he didn't say a word. His smirk confirmed my thoughts though and I knew he was satisfied.

"Well Paul, I'll leave it to you then to show Faye the remaining part of the school." I squealed and turned around to Percy.

"Oh please, no that's not necessary. " I protested but Percy held up his hands.

"No, it's no problem. I'm sure Paul won't mind, am I right?" He turned to Paul and Paul shook his head, his arms crossed as an amused smile danced across his face.

"Well, that's settled then." He said and he wrung his hands. "Faye, I will see you at seven-thirty this Monday. I'll introduce you to your class then." I nodded, defeated and glanced at Paul who held out his hand in mock chivalry when Percy left. I glared at his arm and moved in front of him.

"Very funny." I muttered, thinking he didn't pick it up.

"I thought it was." He responded and I gave him a glare when suddenly he grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into a different corridor, my back against the wall as he leaned over me. I gulped. What the hell was he playing at. As he leaned forward I could smell a faint scent of cinnamon. I frowned, where did that come from? I pushed myself closer to the wall when Paul's hand moved to either side of me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded frantically.

"Look, I know you're pmsing, maybe that's why you're being such a bitch." My mouth plopped open. How the fuck did he know that? Lucky guess? "But since we have to work together."

"That's not true." I murmured quickly. "We're not going to work together, we just work in the same school. I can avoid you just as well as I can at home." I hissed and I gave him a defiant glare. Paul rolled his eyes and moved closer to me. I could feel his warmth prickle on the surface off my skin and my muscles weakened. I swallowed lazily taking a deep breath. The close proximity of us did scare me somewhat. Although not as much as it should.

"Uhu." He murmured. "And that worked out so well." He replied and suddenly he pulled away a bit. Creating a distance between us.

"I want you to be civil to me." He blurted out and my eyes widened.

"Me?" I guffawed. "Civil to you?" I blinked a few times trying to process what he just said. "Are you fucking crazy?" I hissed. "Why should I be civil to you? You're the jerk."

"You're the one bitching constantly." He replied, sounding wound up.

"Because you provoke me."

"I don't provoke you. It's not my fault you're too sensitive." I scowled and put my hands against his chest trying to push him away. He didn't budge. Shit, I didn't know he was that strong. Or hard.

"Let me go." I hissed. "I swear to God I'll scream."

"Go ahead." He taunted. "But I'm not letting you go until we come to some kind of agreement."

"What me being nice to _you_?"I pointed out. "Not happening."

"Then you can stay here, with me." He pushed his body even closer.

"What are you doing?" I murmured frantically. "Paul, get away from me."

"Just say you'll be nice to me."

"In your dreams pal. Now let me go. I'll scream." I threatened again. My threats were really getting old because they didn't affect Paul whatsoever. He rolled his eyes again and a smile appeared on his face. It wasn't genuine though, he was thoroughly amused.

"What are you smirking at?" I demanded as I tried to wiggle my way out of his embrace.

"You." He stated simply.

"Whatever." I hissed and I raised my hand and slapped his bicep. "Ow!" I exclaimed and suddenly realized who was hurting. I couldn't even hit him without hurting myself. I felt my face grow red by embarrassment when Paul grabbed my injured hand. His hot skin worrying me.

"You're an idiot." He said softly and I swallowed, ignoring the fact he just called me an idiot.

"You're very hot." I said and a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face. I realized what I just said. Shit. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way." I tried to cover it up. "You're skin is hot, like you have a fever."

"I just run a bit warmer than the most of us." I nodded and then pulled my hand out of his and quickly ducked under his arm. Free of his embrace.

"Weren't you going to give me a grand tour?" I said somewhat sarcastically. Paul appeared to be baffled and he ran his hand through his hair, messing it up a bit.

"Right." He grunted. "Come on."

This was going to be a long day.

**^*^**

"Congratulations Faye." Emily said as she waddled towards me. "I'm so happy for you." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. Sam was standing behind me, with a proud look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us had a job interview today?" He demanded when he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Because I wasn't sure whether I was going to get the job." I said. "I didn't want to anyone to give me false hope." I could hear Paul scoff from the couch he was seated on. Next to him was Jacob. He was watching the scene with an amused look on his face.

"Like they wouldn't give her the job, knowing Sam is her brother." I heard him say. I expected Sam to scold him but what he did surprised me even more.

"Exactly." He agreed. He fucking agreed!

"Sam!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to be known as _your_ sister." I felt like an idiot. I knew everyone thought of Sam as some kind of God on the reservation but I didn't want to be known as his sister. I wanted to be known as Faye. As an individual.

"You are my sister." He pointed out as he looked at Paul with a confused look on his face. Paul smirked.

"Yes, but also an individual. If everyone knew me as your sister how the hell am I going to be known as Faye?" I asked. I wondered why didn't understand that.

"Oh honey." Emily intercepted. "You are known as Faye, right Sam?" She gave him a pointed look and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, of course Emily." Sam agreed and I heard Jacob snicker.

"Whipped!" He quipped and both Sam and I glared at him. I found Sam sweet when it came to Emily.

"Whatever." Paul said and he got up from the couch. "Hey Em, got something to eat? I'm starved."

"Yes, there are some cookies on the kitchen counter." She said somewhat absently.

"Don't you have your own house to hang out at?" I sneered and Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you?" Touché. I crossed my arms as Sam gave Paul a threatening glare. At least his hit the bull's eye.

"Emily? You alright?" Jacob asked and I turned to Emily. She was grimacing slightly and Sam was standing behind her in a second and steered her to a chair.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sam asked frantically. The worry that radiated off him scared me but when I saw Emily waving his concern off I calmed down somewhat.

"Nothing, kidney shot." She grimaced again and took the glass of water Paul had brought. She took a small sip and the frowns slowly disappeared from her face.

"You alright Em?" I asked carefully as I sat down on the chair next to her. My arm around her shoulder.

"Yes." She nodded her head. "I'm fine." She took a deep breath and laughed. "God, this kid is going to be a handful." All of us laughed, although Sam's laugh was somewhat forced.

"Well, it's Sam's kid after all." Jacob joked and I smiled at him.

"That's true." Emily responded.

"You should take it easy though." Sam said. Emily gave him a pointed look.

"Honey, as much as I love you, I'm just pregnant. Not handicapped." I snorted and Paul gave me an amused look.

"How long have you waited to say that Em?" Paul asked as everyone laughed. I glanced at him and as he caught me looking he winked. I pulled my eyes away from him for a second before looking again. Paul confused me. He was hot and cold and he made me like that as well. The fact he knew how to push my buttons so well annoyed the shit out of me. So why do I actually feel some satisfaction every time he answers my desperate pleas for attention?

**_A/N: Thoughts, anyone? Let me know in a review :) _**


	6. I'm Not Your Babe

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer. **_

**_A/N: I got some brilliant reviews :) I'm so happy you guys like the story. But someone pointed out that it was unrealistic that Faye was allowed to teach, fresh out of school. I understand but for the sake of the story, let's go with it! I'm sorry that it didn't come across as realistic but I suppose I got a bit too enthusiastic :P Anyways, sorry for the long wait and here it is :) _**

**_P.S: For the people who are interested in the Covenant, I posted a new story. Phantasma: What Hides Underneath. A Tyler/Oc. Check it out :) _**

_**I'm Not Your Babe**_

"_Are you truly staying there permanently?" _My mother's voice soothed me even though her questions made me practically insane. But I knew she meant well, and I understood how she felt. Her only daughter had moved to the other side of the country. And I didn't even discuss it with her. I sighed holding the phone closer to my ear. From my peripheral vision I could see Paul in front of the TV. Again. He was here all the time. I grimaced.

"For now. I got a job and I'm starting tomorrow morning." I told my mother as I eyed the back of Paul's head. I ignored the ridiculous cooking program he was watching. Since when is he interested in cooking?

"_I heard that. Sam told me. I'm really happy, dear."_ Although she didn't sound that way.

"No you're not." I responded bluntly. She knew better then to lie to me. "You miss me." The same way I miss her.

"_So much." _I pressed my lips together and blinked a few times. My eyes were still focused on the back of Paul's head.

"I do too." I whispered and I sniffed. Paul turned around and our eyes met.

"_Sweetheart, I have to go now. Call me soon." _I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"_Honey?"_

"Alright mum. I love you." I murmured as I quickly pulled my eyes away from Paul and shuffled my feet as I hung up the phone. That was awkward. I took a deep breath and turned around. Paul was still watching that stupid program.

"Don't you have your own place to hang out at?" I demanded as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Emily and Sam were having an evening out so I was all alone. Unfortunately Paul had decided to grace me with his presence.

"I do." He responded as he turned around. The corner of his lips curved in a lopsided grin. "But where is the fun in that?" I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned around again, facing the TV. I huffed and moved closer to him, standing in front of him. Blocking his view of the TV.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Faye, don't take things too personal. Now move!" He said dryly before he roughly pushed me away by putting his hand on my hip. I guffawed as the spot on my hip burned. Paul's temperature really was hot.

"Since when do you watch cooking shows anyways?" I rubbed my hip with my hand as I eyed the back of his head again. Something I did a lot in the past two hours. I moved to the kitchen.

"Since you _suck_ at it." He shouted.

What the hell did that mean? I rolled my eyes and pulled out a packet of biscuits before opening it and picking out one. Emily had a lot of food in their kitchen. More than the usual families had and I knew it wasn't just because Emily was pregnant and was 'eating for two'. Suddenly a hand grabbed the packet of biscuits out of my hand. I glanced at the intruder.

"Ever heard of personal space? Idiot." I breathed out the latter and Paul just raised his eyebrows before pulling out numerous biscuits and putting them in his mouth. He was like a living trashcan.

"Love you too babe." I sneered at him and walked past him.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said firmly. "Stay away." I ordered him. He knew I was serious because he just gave me the silent treatment by turning his back on me. I rolled my eyes and ascended the stairs, my feet beating a steady pattern. I quickly moved to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

If I had to be honest, I was scared shitless about tomorrow. Not only wasn't I sure how to behave in front of a class, I also didn't know whether the kids were going to like me in the first place. Not to mention I wasn't really keen on the idea of working with Paul in the same school. Sure, it was typical. Two people who hated each other, conveniently worked at the same place. But it wasn't really something I liked. In fact, I hated it. Not to mention with Paul trying to make amends so I would look like the idiot. No, that was not going to happen.

I turned on the shower and stripped down before I got in. The hot water always did miracles for tense muscles. I closed my eyes as the hot water hit my skin. Tomorrow was going to be a long day with a lot of surprises. That was for sure, not to mention I was slightly sceptic about Percy. The way his whole view changed when he realized I was Sam Uley's sister. I knew the reservation thought of Sam like some kind of leader but surely this was exaggerating things, right?

I sighed and opened my eyes. Something black caught my eye and I looked at the tiles when I saw what it was. Before I even realized what I shouldn't do I had opened my mouth and shrieked. I stumbled out of the shower like a complete moron when the door slammed open. I was pretty darn sure I had locked it. I looked at the intruder and screamed again when I realized I was butt naked.

"Oh shit!" Paul swore and closed his eyes. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. Of all people it was Paul who saw me naked. Heat rose to my cheeks as embarrassment coursed through my body.

"You decent?" He demanded, his voice low as he peeked between his fingers. Anger raged through me and I looked at the sink, trying to find something so I could throw it in his face.

"You fucking idiot!" I shouted. "What the hell were you thinking? Barging in like that?"

"You screamed." He explained, although there was a certain pinkness in his cheeks as he averted his eyes by not looking at my body. "I thought you were being killed or something."

So maybe it was sweet. Him being all chivalrous by barging in because he thought something was wrong. Then again, it wasn't. He saw me naked and he did not have my consent. I glared at him, clutching my towel closer to my chest, praying it wouldn't fall so I would give him another show. I'm sure he enjoyed that. Being the pervert he is.

"Well..." I stuttered. "I'm alive."

"I can see that." He muttered. He crossed his arms and looked at me. "So, you gonna tell me what made you scream like a banshee." I narrowed my eyes at him. I was fighting the urge to stamp my feet.

"I was _not_ screaming like a banshee." I told him through gritted teeth. A ghost of a smirk appeared on his face. "And it was nothing."

He scoffed. "Sure it wasn't." I rolled my eyes. I then realized I was still in my towel and even though Paul was trying not to look, I knew he was looking. It was a man thing, they couldn't help but take a peek whenever a woman walked by. It was some kind of instinct. A stupid one, but hardly controllable.

"So what was it?" He urged and I gave him a sharp look before the embarrassment of the situation washed over me again. I wasn't sure whether telling him why I screamed was such a good thing because he was going to make fun of me for a long time and I really didn't want to add this to my misfortunes with Paul.

"Well?" I blushed and looked at my toes. He moved closer and I swallowed thickly and mumbled something incoherently.

"What?" He asked as he moved closer. "I didn't catch that?" I knew he was enjoying this thoroughly.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Never mind, now get out!" Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Geez, relax. Don't get your panties in a knot." He grinned and looked down. "Oh, you're not wearing any." Smartass.

"Ass." I muttered under my breath and glared at him as he walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sighed and turned around, looking into the shower carefully. Hoping the spider wasn't there anymore. It was though and I shuddered in disgust. How was I going to get rid of it when I couldn't even look at it?

However, I could go to Paul, if I wanted to. I'm sure he would get it out if I asked nicely. But on the other hand, he'd embarrass me for the rest of my life. So that was out. Shit. And I really wanted to take a nice shower. I scowled and quickly turned off the shower and moved to the door opening it. To my surprise Paul was standing in front of the door and I eyed him suspiciously as I closed the door behind me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "What are you? Some freakish stalker or something? My God, can't a girl take a shower in peace?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Faye, shut up and stop flattering yourself. I just wanted to know whether I should remove the spider or not?" I blinked and my mouth plopped open.

"H-how did you know?" I spluttered and Paul scoffed.

"What else would it be?" He responded and I looked down at my feet again. "So, do you want me to get rid of it?"

"Yes please." I responded meekly and he moved past me into the bathroom.

Shit!

Paul 1  
Faye 0

**^*^**

I barely looked at Paul after that and to my surprise he kept his mouth shut. Then again, I'm sure my brother wouldn't have appreciated it if he said that he had seen me naked. Oh god! _Naked_. Paul had seen _me_ naked. That was embarrassing. I groaned and put my face in my hands trying not to think about it again but I couldn't help it. It was like a broken record. It kept repeating itself over and over and over again.

"Faye?" I blinked and looked at Emily who was sitting next to me. "You haven't even touched your food. Are you alright?"

"Uhm." I cleared my throat. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." I gave her a plastic smile and pick up my fork and started to dig in. Sam who was sitting in front of me frowned and gave me a long stare. I tried to ignore it though. But I knew Sam and he knew me. There were times he could read me like a book and this was just one of those moments when he saw right through me.

"I think it's the nerves." Emily said and she looked at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, nerves."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll do great, isn't that right Sam?" Emily said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, great." He responded. He was slightly absent and agreed with Emily even though I was sure he hadn't even heard what Emily had said. Emily, was aware of that as well and narrowed her eyes.

"Sam, are you listening?" I looked at Sam and pressed my lips together. He looked at her and suddenly nodded.

"Of course I am." He said carefully and he picked up his glass taking a sip of his drink. Emily sighed deeply and I saw that her hand moved to her stomach. I frowned. Was she in pain?

"Are _you_ alright?" I asked and Emily looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah." She responded, sounding a bit out of breath. "The baby is just very...active." I snorted.

"That'd be Sam's doing." I said and Emily laughed, her hand remaining on her stomach though.

"Couldn't agree more." She responded but then winced. Sam who had been following the conversation gave Emily a worried look.

"Em, what's wrong? And no lying, alright?" He demanded and he moved out of his chair, crouching in next to Emily. She shook her head.

"No it's nothing. Just a bit of a ache. I'm not in labour. Don't worry. It's normal." I crossed my arms and Sam and I exchanged looks.

"Em, you're only six months pregnant. You have three months to go and if you're already in pain you really should go to a doctor. It might be nothing, but there is not harm in checking it out." I pointed out and Sam nodded his head.

"Faye's right, so let's get you on your feet and go to the hospital." Emily looked alarmed.

"Sam!" She yelped. "It's not an emergency! I'm sure it can wait a few days." Sam gave her a harsh look and he grabbed her hands.

"Em, I don't want to take a risk. So do this for me. Please." Emily gave him a calculating look and then turned to me for help.

"He's right Em." I stood up. "So let's go."

"No it's alright Faye. You stay here, you have a long day tomorrow and we might be back late." Sam said and he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call Paul to keep you company!" My eyes widened.

"No!" I almost shrieked. Both Sam and Emily gave me a strange look. "I mean, no." I said, my voice lower. "I'll be fine. So you can go! I'll be fine on my own." Sam frowned.

"You sure?" I nodded quickly.

"Absolutely. Now go! I'll clean up the table." I practically shooed Sam and Emily out of the house and sighed in relief when I found myself alone at home. Without Paul!

I plopped down on the couch when I had done the dishes and switched on the TV when a knock reverberated in the cottage. I groaned, there goes my quiet evening alone. I got up and moved to the door and opened it.

"So Sam called me." Paul began and I looked at him blankly.

"Shit!" I muttered and I turned around again. Knowing that Paul was following me in.

_**A/N: Thoughts, I love to hear from you guys?**_


	7. Man, You Can't Keep Steering Me Wrong

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer has all the power. **_

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the support and happy reviews you guys have been sending me! They make me so happy it's almost not healthy! So here is the next chapter :) I hope you guys will like it, this story is gonna pick up the pace now because I've set the tone, somewhat, now there is going to be conflict! A hell of a lot conflict in fact! So enjoy and review :)_**

**_P.S For the Dìgame lovers out there, I updated and I love to hear from you guys. The story is lacking a bit of love :(_**

**_P.P.S For the Oh Jules lovers, last chapter is in progress :) And oh yeah, before I forget I updated my Sirius/OC story, go check it out :)_**

_Man, You Can't Keep Steering Me Wrong_

So it could've been worse. My day I mean. Alright, maybe my expectations were bordered on disaster and since this day wasn't close to a disaster nor a good day, but somewhere in between, everything felt alright enough. The sophomores were more hyped up than thought, especially the boys. You could really distinguish the boys from the girls, by their behaviour. Their maturity level were quite different. Then again, most girls were two years ahead of boys, mentally wise then. And that was something you couldn't change. I mean, look at Paul. He was bloody twenty-five years old yet I do believe he had the maturity level of a four year old.

"Bye Miss Carstens." Gia Branch called out and I have the sophomore a smile. She was the girl that was able to calm the class down when I couldn't and I did owe that girl something.

I sat down at my desk and looked at the clock thankfully. My classes for today were over. Thank God! I rested my head on my hands and took a deep breath. Now this day was over and the only thing I had to do was go to the teacher's lounge and mingle. Principle Percy wanted to introduce me to almost everyone but I barely had time to get to know them and since Paul was dead set on having some fun, that included embarrassing me, I was sure I hadn't left quite a good impression.

When Percy had said that there weren't that many young teacher in La Push I thought he had been exaggerating a bit. But that wasn't the case at all. He was dead honest about it actually. I was the youngest with Paul. And the others were well above fifty. I quickly grabbed my stuff and moved out of the classroom, locking it before I made my way to the teacher's lounge. I came across a few seniors who glanced at me curiously. Another damper when it came to my spirit. I looked younger than I actually was so when the boys looked at me like I was 'new stuff' it did embarrass me somewhat.

"Faye." I turned around when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw to my dismay Paul. I groaned and kept walking again. Ignoring him fully. "Faye!" he called out again and before I knew it he had grabbed me by my arm. I came to a stop.

"What?"I hissed before looking around me. Some students were looking at us curiously. I raised my eyebrows and Paul let go of my arm before he put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me to walk.

"How was your day?" He asked. There was no trace of mock in his voice and I was taken back. Surely he wasn't being serious.

"Fine, I guess." I responded as we arrived at the teacher's lounge. He opened the door and pushed me inside. That was strangle chivalrous.

I was immediately overwhelmed by the sounds that came. The room was quite boring actually. Two couches in the corner with a coffee table in front of it. One big table that stood in the middle of the room and a few bookcases lined perfectly next to each other against the wall. The one thing I did like was the big window. It added some space and light to the room and gave it a comfortable atmosphere.

"Come on." Paul said and he pushed me into the direction of a woman with silver hair. She was short and she was wearing a simple navy coloured dress. Flowers adorned the dress and as Paul introduced me to her I couldn't help but get a comfortable feeling. She came across as nice but one thing did arose my curiosity. Why was Paul behaving like we were capable of being nice to each other? And what was with the touching?

He introduced me to the flowery woman, her name was Mrs Dawson but she insisted I called her Ellie. Mrs Dawson was her mother-in-law. And she didn't want to feel old, I presumed. It was kind of funny she didn't want to be old even though she kind of was. I didn't tell her that of course. I just smiled and before I knew it Paul had swept me away again and slowly I got to know everyone. Gertrude Miller, who was the calculus teacher. Q'orianca Danes, she was the Spanish teacher. Of course, you had Dan Bryans, who was the local pervert, he was the P.E teacher. I did understand that though. With his small beady eyes and the way he focused more on someone's body than to their actual face. You also had a tall, thin lady, Celeste Hatcher, she was the Chemistry teacher. I also met the French teacher, Oliver Payne. And the History teacher Laurence O'Shea. He was the only non-native. And last, Tiffany Mayer. The art teacher.

My head was spinning after I met almost everyone and it was funny how Paul stayed near every single time I was practically ambushed by the local pervert. Dan Bryan. I think it was obvious for me to say that Paul and Dan didn't quite get along. But he was the only one. Everyone else, fawned over Paul. Especially the women. I wonder why? Hear, hear.

Paul was good looking. I wasn't going to deny that. With his short, messy dark hair. His brown eyes. His very strong jaw. His height. His physique was in one word; fan-_fucking_-tastic. But that didn't make up for his personality. He was rude, mean, cocky, annoying, did I mention rude? Well that is what he was. And besides, old women are fawning over him, that has to do _something_ to your ego. And I meant that in a negative way.

But I'll be honest. I was surprised he taught Physics. He was brighter than I thought, brighter than I'd rather admit.

"Faye." Principle Percy appeared and I sat up straight in my seat. I had managed to escape the hectic for less than a few minutes. Paul was talking to Ms. Hatcher.

"Sir." I looked at the older man next to me as he gave me a smile.

"How was your day?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"It was quite good." Minor exaggeration here. "The sophomores are very..." I trailed off. "Eager."

Percy laughed and nodded as he took a sip of his cup of coffee. "That they are. But surely the others weren't as e_ager_ as the sophomores?" He winked. I laughed.

"No, they were a bit sleep deprived." I responded and Percy patted my shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you are here. You seem to be close with our physics teacher. Paul?" My eyes widened and I glanced at Percy in shock. _What? _

"I beg y-your pardon?" I stumbled with words as I snapped my eyes to Paul who seemed uncannily interested with the coffee machine.

"Well, rumours have been flying." Percy acted out with his hands and I frowned. "Not to mention you manage to capture his attention the second you step into a room."

"S-surely that must be a mistake." I said. "Yes, Paul and I've known each other for quite a long time, but that is because of my brother Sam. That is it." What are people seeing what I can't?

"Oh." Percy sounded befuddled. "Well, don't brush him off yet."He finished and stood up, leaving me all alone.

I crossed my arms and leant against the seat as my eyes easily found the person that has been intruding my mind for a long time now. Yes, Paul and I are close? We're close _enemies!_ We fight a lot, we always clash. Butt heads, whatever you want to call it. Both of us never want to admit we've lost and both of us harbour a deep hatred towards each other. Well at least the latter as supposed to be mutual. Now I'm not so sure anymore. Ever since he offered a truce, and actually _tried_ to be nice, I couldn't help but feel somewhat taken back by my behaviour. I was worse than him even when he tried to be nice.

"Penny for your thoughts." Paul's voice whispered in my ear and I felt a shudder go down my spine as his breath fanned my earlobe. I swiftly turned around though as he sat down on the seat Percy had occupied just then. Before I knew it I had raised my hand and smacked him on his arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. I knew it didn't hurt him, hurt me more actually. "Woman, what the hell was that for?" He demanded giving me a glare. Now that was the Paul I remember.

"Do you know there are _rumours_ going all around the school? About us?" I hissed. He gave me a bored expression. I smacked him again.

"Cool it, woman!" I raised my hand again.

"Don't call me woman." I threatened and Paul rolled his eyes before he crossed his arms. "It's my first day and there are already rumours!" I ranted. "And it's all your fault!"

"Mine?" He exclaimed incredulously. "How is it my fault? It's not my fault people see things that aren't there!" I frowned.

"So you agree then?" I asked. "There is nothing?" Paul looked at me before he shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"Do you?" He asked. He ran his hand through his hair and I swallowed thickly.

"Do you?" I repeated and both of us were engulfed in an uncomfortable silence. I averted my eyes and to my horror I saw that most of the teacher were eyeing both Paul and I. I felt my cheeks flush and I turned my eyes to table. I wanted to hide so badly that I actually felt my eyes burn. I took a deep breath and made the decision.

"I think I'm going home." I announced and Paul nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you there." I nodded. When suddenly I realized how that must've sounded to people who could hear it. _Fuck!_

**^*^**

"What I don't understand is why does it bother you that much? They're rumours!" Paul shouted. "No one really believes them, you know!" We were in Sam's living room as Emily was cooking in the kitchen. She had ordered Sam not to intrude on us and I wished he would though. But when it came to Emily, Sam was a complete sucker. He was such a pansy!

"That's not the point!" I yelled. "You gave them the impression something was going on!" Paul glared at me.

"So it's goes back to this again, huh? You're blaming me?" He asked as he took a few steps closer to me. He towered over and I knew he was trying to intimidate me and I'd be lying if that wasn't working but I knew his game. So I stepped up closer.

"You said it." I responded with an edge to my voice.

"Fuck!" Paul exclaimed putting his hand over his eyes. "You're fucking delusional!"

"Language!" Emily shouted from the kitchen. And I glared at Paul for his choice of words.

"Sorry!" He shouted back before turning his attention on me again. I silently fumed when the front door opened and several people came in. Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady. I heard Sam's cry of relief.

"Thank God, you're here." He muttered and I rolled my eyes. Paul was still glaring at me but when I turned my eyes to him, I saw that his glare had softened and he was now looking at me curiously.

"You're such a jerk." I cried, hoping to avert his attention. Because if there was something that scared me more was Paul being thoughtful.

"And you're a pain in the ass but you don't hear me whine about it all day long." I growled when I heard someone's loud laugh and I glanced behind Paul. Both Quil and Embry were howling with laughter and Jake and Sam were glancing at them with a exasperated look.

"You guys done?" Sam asked and he gave me a pointed look. "Dinner is ready."

I sighed and moved past Paul and the others, up the stairs.

"Faye. I said dinner's ready!" Sam shouted.

"Not hungry!" I growled. "Somehow I lost my appetite." I muttered and I made my way to my room. My feet echoing on the stairs. I slammed the door of my bedroom shut as I heard the front door slam. I frowned and made my way to the window. I could see Paul's furious walk as he moved to the woods. He was shrugging out of his shirt and I frowned. What the hell was he doing? A knock on my door pulled my attention away and Sam appeared.

"Paul's gone. You can come down if you want to?" I turned my eyes back to the window and Paul was gone. I gasped.

"Faye?" Sam sounded impatient. "You coming?"

"Uhh." I stumbled. "No, I'm fine. You go eat!" I encouraged and Sam frowned before sighing and moving out of my room. I listened for his footsteps to die away and then turned to my window again. I knew that this was incredibly childish of me. Especially the way Paul and I behave, it's like we're back in high school again. But somehow Paul has me all figured out and so he knows which buttons to push. I quickly grabbed a warm sweater and a flashlight before I slid open the window.

I knew that if I went through the front door Sam would put a stop to it. He was very protective and he wasn't comfortable if I went out alone. Even though it was only half past seven right now. He was very strict when it came to go out alone at night. I rolled my eyes but I did look out of the window. I would be able to climb down if I want to. Getting in would be a different problem, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. I shook my head and blindly started to climb down. My hands were clutching the rain pipe tightly, to a point it almost hurt. But letting go wasn't an option either. I silently cursed myself and continued climbing down.

Not looking down was the key to success.

Finally I was able to jump and I clumsily slipped to my ass when my feet hit the ground, I groaned in pain. That was going to bruise. Great! I got back on my feet and turned around when I saw to my horror the dining table. _Fuck!_ I had forgotten you could see the living room from the spot I was standing, but the only one who could see me was Jacob and I quickly put my finger to my mouth, motioning him to be quiet. He gave me a 'what the hell' look and I shrugged sheepishly before I moved to the other side of the house. I could hear their voices.

"I'll go give Faye some food. I know she was lying when she said she wasn't hungry." Shit, shit, shit.

"No!" Jacob barked. I could practically imagine the look of surprise on Sam's face. "I'll go. I haven't talked to her in a while. So." Jacob coughed awkwardly and I heard him push back his chair as he got up. "I'll go." I let out a breath. Jacob was going to cover for me.

"I'm so screwed." I murmured. I crouched on my heels and waited for Jacob to come back.

"All done." Jacob's voice rang out and I sighed, relieved.

I really was stupid.

I waited for the chatter to start again and I moved in the same direction that Paul had gone, five minutes ago. I wondered what drew Paul in the forest. I urged my feet to quicken my pace and before I knew it I was surrounded my trees. Yes the forest may seem a bit eerie from the outside, but honestly, it was absolutely beautiful. Hauntingly so and I loved it. The silence here wasn't something you could find anywhere else. I switched on the flashlight and made my way through the forest. I knew I was going the right way, but I also knew that Paul wouldn't stay on the path so following this path wasn't really going to help me find him. Or, help me find what he was up to.

"Paul." I cried out, hoping he was near enough to hear me.

I moved across a fallen tree as the leaves crunched beneath my shoes. I shivered beneath the layers of clothing. October truly was freezing in La Push. And I wasn't wearing enough clothes to stay warm. I sighed and moved my flashlight to the ground. The trees were tall and the insects that lived here were hopefully friendly enough to stay the hell away from me. The image of Paul removing the spider from the bathroom came to mind and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I still wasn't over that.

As I roamed for almost an hour I decided to go back. I knew that finding Paul was going to be impossible. I turned around and made my way back to the familiar path. I knew I had said that this forest was hauntingly beautiful, it was also scary as hell. My thoughts were very contradictory when it came to La Push. I loved it, but hated it because sometimes I wish it was closer to a city. But then again, you can't have everything. And for now, I was quite content.

Even if it meant I had to stay with Paul. Paul f_ucking_ Matthias. I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair when I heard a strange noise. I stopped walking. I could feel my heartbeat quicken. I slowly turned around. My flashlight moving, but the only thing I could see were trees and leaves. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I turned around again and let out a shaky breath. It was certain, I had officially lost it.

My flashlight flickered and I frowned, pulling it to my face. I shook it a few times to stop the flickering. What the hell? I thought it had new batteries? I sighed and stopped walking again. I shone the flashlight in the air when it flickered again before shutting down completely.

"Damn it." I exclaimed. Without my flashlight I couldn't see much. "Shit! This is _not_ happening!" I cursed again and wanted to scream in frustration. How was I going to get around now? Fuck!

I pulled out my cell phone. No service. Just like I expected. Every single time you actually need that damn thing, the batteries are dead or you have no service. The latter being my current thorn in my side. I sighed and pocketed my phone again. Suddenly, I heard something again. I gasped and turned around. My eyes were peering into the dark but the only thing I could make out was the dark silhouette of either the trees or the broken branches littered all over the leaves that adorned the ground. I took a shaky breath.

"Hello?" I called out, feeling someone's eyes on me. "Is anyone there?" I pulled my eyes away from the distance and turned back, hoping I would be able to find the path in the dark. My heartbeat had quickened and I caught myself on quickening my pace. But somehow I couldn't help but look around cautiously. I had felt someone's eyes on me. I knew that someone was looking to me but I couldn't see that person.

Suddenly I heard another noise and before I knew it, I saw a flash of blue. I stumbled and fell back. My throat was thick with tears and I had trouble finding my voice. My hands were shaking and the knots in my stomach tightened with fear. "Breathe." I chanted to myself and I slowly took a few deep breaths. This was a stupid idea, I should've known that pulling a stunt like this wouldn't go unpunished. We all know that karma's a bitch.

I got back to my feet as my eyes had surveyed the area again when this time I most definitely heard a voice. It was almost a whisper and that voice was awfully familiar. No it wasn't Paul, in fact it wasn't someone I knew at all. I felt the nausea creep up when the blood left my face. It couldn't be who I thought it was, could it? I left him miles away. My knees trembled when I heard his voice whisper my name.

_Faye._

I screamed.

_**A/N: Thoughts? I love to hear from you guys? Besides, I think I've been great with updates with this story, right? **_


	8. Am I Talking To Someone,

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. The usual, you know!_

_A/N: So you guys can applaud me for being so darn frequent with these updates :P But you guys got me hooked on writing about Faye and Paul. Some of you have been telling me that the quarreling is getting old, that I understand but going from a hate relationship to a love relationship doesn't happen overnight. It takes time, and several fights. But hopefully you guys will like this chapter, and let me know your thoughts in a review. They keep me on my feet and frequent updates will be guaranteed if you guys review :D So enjoy:_

_Am I Talking To Someone, Or Am I Here All Alone?_

My throat felt raw and I felt dizzy with fear. I was on my knees now, my trembling joints couldn't handle the weight and I had sank down to the ground. I was holding on to the dead flashlight and I was crying. Big, elephant tears were spilling over and they were making its way down my cheeks. I was scared, so fucking scared that I was paralyzed. I wanted a way to get out but I couldn't move, let alone walk. But I knew that there wasn't any other way to get out of the forest. I wished I hadn't left the house, I wish I hadn't felt the urge to leave in the first place. I hiccupped and put my hand on my mouth to muffle the sound.

He was _here_. That just wasn't possible.

I heard another sound and I froze. Another crunch that indicated someone was walking towards me and I screamed again when suddenly hot hands grabbed my shoulders. I struggled, if I was going to go down, I was going to down, kicking, screaming and fighting. I twisted in his arms when his other wrapped itself around my waist, pressing me against his chest. I heard his voice, demanding I calmed down.

Devon would never ask me to calm down.

I stopped my struggling and in between my sobs I tried to decipher who this was. His warm, tan arms were still around me and he slowly turned me around. I found myself to be confronted with Paul and before I knew it I had raised my arms and I hit him on his chest. His bare chest, mind you. But that didn't bother me at that point. I was still crying and Paul grabbed my wrists, preventing me from hitting him again.

"Faye, calm down!" He demanded. "It's me, calm down." I hiccupped again and moved closer, for some reason I expected him to comfort me. Tears were still running down my cheeks and I heaved a deep sigh before burying my face in the crook of his neck. He was crouching down on his heels and had impeccable balance. He dropped the grip he had on my wrists and pulled me closer. His hands rubbing up and down my back, providing the comfort of an embrace. His words however, were what pulled me back into reality.

"S-someone w-was h-here." I croaked. I sounded like a hag and I cleared my throat only to feel a flash of pain. All that screaming hadn't done my throat any good.

"Shhh..." Paul shushed me. "Don't talk. Let's get you home, okay?" I nodded. Understanding his common sense. "Can you walk?" I nodded again and Paul pulled me to my feet. He kept his arm around my waist though and I was thankful for that. But then he let me go and I quickly grabbed his hand with my own and clutched it with a new vengeance.

We were walking in silence when suddenly he opened his mouth. "What were you doing here in the first place?"

I coughed, embarrassed. "I was trying to find you." I answered, glad I sounded less like a hag and more like myself. I ignored his eyes on me, thank God he chose not to react. I heaved another sigh and turned my eyes to the path we just left behind. I peered into the dark again and like last time I couldn't see anything.

"Faye?" Paul's voice shook me out of my reverie and I turned back to him.

"Someone was there. I'm telling you." I muttered quickly. The urge in my voice wasn't hard to distinguish. "Someone was there. I swear."

"Hey, take it easy will ya? No one was there, Faye." I shook my head at his defence. I wasn't stupid, I knew someone was there. I knew _who_ was there. I didn't need Paul to confirm that for me. I just needed him to be here, in case Devon came back.

Oh God, he was coming back.

My knees trembled again and I pulled Paul to a stop. I pulled my hand free from his and bent forward. My stomach was up in knots and I wanted to scream but again fear had me in his grip and an iron fist was crushing any resistance in my body. I sank down to the ground again, shaking profusely. Fear was fogging up my mind making any rational thought disappear. I knew fear was stupid. That's what my mother always said. Fear is stupid, it's not real. It something you've convinced yourself of but Devon truly was someone to be afraid of. I was so afraid of him I left town.

Paul crouched down in front of me again. His dark eyes peering into mine, hoping he would be able to draw out a conclusion. He put his hand on my knee, putting pressure to ease the trembling I presumed. "I'm not lying." I gasped.

"Okay, come on." He said calmly. Nothing was breaking his armour. "I think you deserve a ride." I frowned and looked at him.

"Why are being nice?" I asked. "Why? I mean, it's not like I did something to deserve it?" Paul shrugged.

"I'm not the dick you think I am, Faye. I'm capable of being nice every once and a while." He responded, his voice held a hint of his joking demeanour but I knew that what he said held a meaning of truth. And I had to take that and grasp it. I nodded and Paul turned his back on my and ordered me to wrap my arms around his neck. I did as he told me and before I knew it he stood up. His hands holding onto the back of my thighs to keep me on his back. My hold on his neck tightened.

"I can strangle you, you know." I tried to lighten the air now. Paul chuckled. His pace at ease with the rest of his body.

"You wouldn't. You'd lose your ride back home. Besides, I doubt that such a little thing like you would be able to strangle _me_." I felt slightly insulted even though I knew he didn't meant it like that.

"Hey!" I cried out. "I can get very inventive if I want to."

"Sure you do." Paul said, not convinced. I smiled and leant against his shoulder. His scent invaded my nostrils and a wave of wooziness washed over me. He really did smell nice.

"Hey Faye." Paul said after some time.

"Hmmm..."

"You really shouldn't go into the forest all alone." He said. He was trying to be nice about this but I couldn't help but ignore the annoyance that came with his words. I groaned.

"You were there."I pointed out.

"That's different. I know the woods better than you." I hmm'd my way out of it. "But seriously Faye, you shouldn't go alone. Next time ask someone to hike along with you."

"You sound like Sam." I informed. Paul shrugged and my head bounced on his shoulder.

"And that's a bad thing?" He mused and I smiled before hitting him on the shoulder.

"Woman, how many times are you going to hit me? I could sue your ass for assault, you know." Paul growled and he adjusted his hold on me.

I gasped in mock horror. "You wouldn't though!" I told him. I heard him respond incoherently and I frowned. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Paul barked.

"Geez, is it that time of the month again?" I asked and Paul dropped his hold on me and I yelped, dangling from his neck now.

"What was that?" Paul asked, a tinge of conniving in his voice.

"Sorry." I murmured. "Sorry, sorry."

He grabbed my legs again and I held on to him normally again. I leant my head against his shoulder again and I realized that even though there was the slight banter between the two of us it hadn't escalated to a fight. And without the prospect of the fight, talking to Paul was actually, fun. Even though Paul and fun weren't two words I'd rather use in a sentence. I sighed and tightened my hold on his shoulders again. Who'd ever thought that Paul would be the one to comfort me. _Me!_ I knew it wasn't _that_ unlikely. But still, Paul and I hadn't started off on a good foot but that didn't mean that things couldn't be changed in the future.

"You really were scared, weren't you?" Paul's voice shook me out my reverie. I swallowed, the anxiety creeping up again. I nodded against his shoulder, knowing that he got the message.

"There was nothing there." Paul insisted. "Trust me."

"There was." I responded. "I heard him." I whispered this last part but I knew that he had heard it.

"Who?" Paul demanded. The trees were clearing out now and I was able to see Sam and Emily's cottage. "Faye?"

"No one." I said quickly. "Just...leave it."

"Whatever you say." He said casually before he let me back on my feet again. We were standing on the porch now and I knew that once I got in the house Sam was going to be all over me. Oh fuck! He was going to kill me!

"Here we are." He said with a grin on his face and I wished I could return it. "It's not locked." He informed and I shrugged. Indicating I didn't care.

I moved to the door and stopped. I couldn't say nothing to Paul, could I? I sighed, stupid conscience and trotted back to Paul. He looked at me suspiciously

"You're not going to hit me again, are you?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, but thank you. For what you did. You didn't have but you still did. So, thank you." Paul shrugged. He really didn't seemed fazed by my thank you note, then again, maybe I was seeing too much of it in the first place.

"Just don't do it again and we're fine." He responded and I shook my head.

"Deal." I turned around again but something stopped me again and I moved back to Paul. He was still standing there. With this befuddled look on his face and I gave him a careful smile. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to this, to what I wanted to do.

Wait, why did I want to do it the first place?

"Paul." I said quietly. I saw that I had this attention and I lifted my heels off the ground, my toes holding my entire weight. I hoped I was taller now and I pecked him on the spot I could reach. His chin. "Thanks." I murmured and this time I did run to the door. Quickly opening it before I got in. I was sure to be quiet but I couldn't help but smile like crazy. I quickly chastised myself. I was making a fuss about it. So what, I kissed him. Big deal! It wasn't even a real kiss.

Wait, hold on!

Why was I thinking of kissing him in the first place?

Shit.

Suddenly the light was switched on and I was standing face to face with a very angry Sam.

_Uh oh!_

"Hi." I squeaked and Sam gave me a harsh glare. Fuck.

Fighting Sam never is fun. Especially when he pulls the big brother card and once the guilt starts to set in you can say you're toast then. Because the second he realizes you feel remorse he will use that feeling against you until you almost burst. And that was exactly what was going on here, right now. He was angry. So angry that I was far too chicken to even look him in the eye. But worst of all, I felt guilty for scaring him. Because when he found out that I wasn't in my room, all hell broke loose. He snapped at Emily, then felt guilty for snapping, Emily was pissed with all the hormones raging through her body so he got angry for me for I had made him snap at Emily. So technically the fight both Sam and Emily were having were my fault as well. It's not a nice feeling.

"What do you want me to say, Sam?" I demanded. "I told you I was sorry." My voice softer and the regret obvious. "It was stupid, and it won't happen again."

"The hell it'll happen again." Sam growled. "If Paul hadn't..." He trailed off and rubbed his hand over his face. The fatigue suddenly evident. "Don't you realize how dangerous the forest is?" I pulled away my eyes from Sam's face and shuffled my feet, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"I do Sam." I insisted. "But I was curious." Come to think of it, I never asked what Paul exactly did in the woods.

"Look." Sam began as he grabbed my shoulders, his grip tight but not painful. "Call me overprotective but if you go to the woods again, without any of us around, I will kick your ass." That's what a big brother does. But I knew Sam was kidding, but the former part was supposed to be taken serious and the message was clear. Never pull such a stunt again, or else!

"Okay." I nodded. "Next time, I'll take Paul with me." Sam scoffed.

"There won't be a next time and what the hell do want with Paul in the first place? I thought you hated him?" Sam demanded as he moved to the couch and collapsed. I shrugged and sat down next to him.

"Change of heart?" I offered and Sam narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head in disbelief.

"Whatever you say, Faye. Anyways, get up to bed. You have school in the morning." I scrunched up my nose and stuck out my tongue. He made me feel like a little girl. Besides, my first class started at eleven. I had more than enough time.

"Hey Sam." I said, stopping him in his tracks. "Do you want me to talk to Emily?" He shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Let her cool down and I'm sure things will be alright tomorrow." I nodded my head, wanting to believe him. I never told him but I did feel bad about causing a fight between Sam and Emily. They took care of me, thanking him in this way seemed a bit ungrateful.

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Sam said and he kissed my forehead before I ascended the stairs myself.

When I lay down in my own bed and turned to the window I couldn't help but think back of everything that had happened in the past few hours. Paul actually helped me out, he was nice to me and I kissed him in return. This wasn't going to be brushed over easily. But somehow I didn't mind that much. Because it was Paul. I was sure something was going to escalate between the two of us again and we'd be fighting in a split second.

But somehow the prospect of that seemed less promising because now I had other things to worry about.

He was here.

God, he was here.

Devon.

_A/N: Shorter than previous chapters but ah well, it was a quick update :) I hope you guys liked it and let me know your thoughts :) _


	9. Consuming Thoughts, Consuming Time

_Disclaimer: The usual. You know it!_

_A/N: So here is the last update before my exams. I have to study now and I can't afford to be distracted so this will be the last update in about three weeks. But after that I can promise you guys I will have something up ;) Anyway, I'm really glad for the response I'm getting so here is a drama filled chapter. I will be honest, the story is picking up the pace :) So let me know your thoughts about this chapter; I love to hear your thoughts._

Chapter title inspired by the song You Are Mine by MuteMath!

_Consuming Thoughts, Consuming Time_

To say that, _that_ night had no effect on me would be a very thorough lie. Because the exact opposite happened. I was affected. Hell, the only thing that went through my mind was that he had found me. It didn't matter I ran away, he'd always find me. And now I had lead him to my family who were supposed to be my safe haven. So, this had now become my hell on earth. It's funny how every place I go to turns into that hell. I'm starting to wonder whether it's not me who is doing all the damage.

"Faye?" Paul's surprised voice startled me and I looked at the tall Quileute as I stood in front of his house. For that past couple of days I had found myself run to him when things at home got rocky. Emily was still angry at Sam for snapping but I think the hormones are finally kicking in. And I didn't want to be there knowing Devon could appear any second and ruin every single thing I have here. It didn't mean that when I was with Paul I didn't think of it. Hell no, but somehow Paul eased the fear with just ignoring the pink elephant in the room and focused on me instead. I didn't know why he did that.

"Hey." I murmured and I moved past him into his house. It's been almost two weeks since that night in the woods. And I think it's been the longest Paul and I had gone without a big fight in which we ignored each other for days. Our fights nowadays lasted for a few hours. I heard Paul close the door behind me. I looked at his living room and realized it was kind of busy and I smiled, knowing that if there was one thing Paul couldn't do, it had to be cleaning.

"So I guess they're at it again?" Paul said from behind me and I nodded before collapsing on the couch. Paul's house had a nice touch to it, yeah it screamed bachelor but it was nice nonetheless. Comfortable. Homey.

"For the past hour they've done nothing but yell." Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Is Sam even capable of getting angry at Em?" I shrugged.

"Apparently he is." Paul whistled lowly as he sat down next to me. Slowly Paul was becoming something close to a friend and I was quite comfortable with that. For he had the ability to tell me exactly what I wanted at a specific moment. But that didn't hold him back. He didn't treat me like the others. Like Sam's little sister. He treated me like Faye. Maybe that was why I got angry at him and fought him at first. Because I was so used to the roll of being Sam's sister I forgot that I wasn't just Sam's sister, I was Faye first.

"Right, well." Paul stood up. "I was actually going to cook. Wanna help?" I looked at him. When did I even like cooking?

"Sure." I murmured and Paul hoisted me up to my feet and pushed me into the direction of the kitchen. Paul was a good cook, yeah big shocker here. But surely he had to compensate for lacking his ability to clean properly. But I liked it, and somehow he always knew what I loved.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked. I was a disaster in the kitchen. Emily didn't want me to anything because not only was I terrible I also had the tendency to hurt myself while cooking. I remember how I accidently set fire to a towel while I tried to cook.

Paul looked at me thoughtfully before he discreetly pushed me away from the stove. He gave me a sheepish grin. "You can make salad." One thing no one could mess up. I sighed and nodded.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to mess that up?" I said jokingly and Paul smiled, rolling his eyes at me before starting to work.

Cooking with Paul wasn't a new sensation, I had seen him work several times, in fact he was the one that helped out Emily these days since Sam was just as bad at cooking as I was. I think it was the Uley genes because both of us got the short end of the stick when it came to cooking. I smiled, if only Sam could see us now. I surely felt domestic helping Paul out like this.

We were done soon enough and dinner was actually fun. We talked about everything and mostly about school. He was the one that taught the smarter bunch of the school since he taught Physics whereas I got the more creative and capricious bunch. Paul didn't agree because Physics was something everyone could learn whereas English Literature was all about understanding. I shrugged it off before both of us could end up fighting about it.

"Faye." Paul suddenly asked as both of us were filling up the dishwasher. "Don't mind me asking but, you okay?" I frowned at him.

"Yeah." I responded slowly. "I'm good. Why?"

"Well, something is wrong." Paul said and he looked at me. I frowned again. "We haven't fought in a few days and I'm starting to worry." His joking demeanour appeared and he put his hand against my forehead. "You sure you haven't caught something?" I slapped his arm.

"Shut up." I whined and Paul laughed and I rolled my eyes. Though I couldn't ignore the strange knots in my stomach that were starting to twist painfully. He was starting to notice. That wasn't a good sign. Shit.

"You mind if I lay down for a bit?" I asked Paul when we were done and he gave me a slight worried expression.

"No, go ahead. You sure you alright?" I rolled my eyes to show him that it was nothing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Worry wart." Paul gave me a forced look and I bit my lip. "I'm good. Just tired." He nodded and pushed me into the direction of the stairs.

"You know where it is." And I nodded. He was talking about the spare room and I dragged my feet up the stairs. The smile that adorned my face rapidly disappearing. The anxiety and fright was now catching up with me and I found myself lock the bedroom behind me. The room was simple and there was nothing but a simple bed with a small cabinet and a lamp, and a wardrobe in the corner. That was it. There weren't even curtains in front of the window. I sighed and shrugged off the vest I was wearing and pulled off the tight jeans. I think it was pretty obvious that I was going to spend another night here. It was almost becoming a routine. But I knew it was just to give Sam and Emily some space.

Maybe I ought to start looking for my own place. I mean, I had a steady job now.

Then again, maybe I wasn't going to stick around anyways. If Devon showed his face I was going to leave that exact second. I knew running away wasn't the answer but I had no other choice. I wasn't going involve either Sam or anyone else for that matter into this fucked up situation. My mother had come too close and he had threatened her already. He had chased away every single friend I had and then had his eyes set on my mother. I didn't want the same thing to happen to Sam and Emily. If anyone even thought of touching them... I gulped and I turned on my side.

I truly didn't know what was right anymore, that was for sure. These types of situation had this knack of twisting and turning until every rational thought was gone and you had no other choice but blindly decide what was best. And even then you'd screw it all up. I did. I kept doing it. I felt my throat thicken with the tears that were going to spill and I quickly closed my eyes. I was here for almost two months now. It wasn't even that long but long enough for me to get used to it and it was starting to feel like home. And now he was here again. And he was forcing me to leave my home _again_. It wasn't right.

I turned around again, my back against the window. I didn't want to think anymore.

"_Faye." Bethany's voice was penetrating my eardrums and I groaned and I opened my eyes, feeling disoriented and somehow not steady. I saw my best friend in front of me and frowned. What was she doing here? I then heard the hustle and bustle around me and I realized that I was back at college. I blinked, what the hell?_

"_Beth?" I murmured. "What...where are-"I cut myself off as Bethany gave me a smile. I felt uncomfortable. "I had the strangest dream ever." She gave me a worried smile and linked her arm with mine. _

"_Tell me." She urged._

"_I moved to La Push." I began. "And Sam was there and so was Paul. You know Paul, right?" I told her and Bethany gave me a strange look._

"_Yeah, Sam's friend, the one you hate, right?" I quickly shook my head, well technically she was right but I didn't hate him. Disliked him strongly but even that had changed._

"_Yeah but I didn't hate him. He was quite nice and I got this job at the La Push high school." I continued. "I was a teacher Beth." I added with some pride._

"_Honey, you haven't even graduated yet. You don't have teacher credentials. Strange dream though." Bethany said and I frowned. She didn't come across as the girl I knew and the awkward feeling I had washed all over me again. I heaved a deep sigh and leant against the wall again. People were moving past us, some giving me strange looks. Some ignoring me fully._

"_Faye, you alright?" She demanded and I nodded._

"_Yeah, just this killer headache all of the sudden." Bethany's face appeared and she gave me a concerned look. _

"_Come on, I think it's time for class. You need to sit down." I nodded and she steered me to our next class when all of a sudden I saw a flash of black hair. My throat clenched as my heart stopped._

"_Faye?" Bethany's voice rang again and she shook me. She followed my gaze as I looked at the guy whose back was turned to me. His black hair was messy but I recognized the way he held himself up. Not to mention the jacket he was wearing. Blue. I felt a bile rise at the back of my throat._

"_Oh, that's the new guy." She commented calmly. "Devon. He's really nice. Oh look he's coming here." She was right. He had turned around and he was walking into my direction. If I thought looking at his backside was horror then this was a freaking apocalypse. I tried to wrench my arm out of her grip but she held on too tightly. Like she was trying not to let me leave. I wanted to though. Every cell in my being was protesting, screaming to run. And I would've had Bethany not turned into the incredible Hulk with her grip._

"_Let me go, Beth!" I begged. "Please, don't listen to him. He's horrible. Beth. Beth." I was pleading but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were focused on him as if she was in this trance and before I knew it he was standing in front of me. His eyes black as his hair and his pale skin illuminated in the light. No one wasn't aware of the danger this Devon was, or they simply didn't care. _

"_There you are." Devon said. Bethany now looked at me confused._

"_You know him?" She demanded. I ignored her. My eyes focused on Devon. This wasn't happening. This was a dream. Wake up._

_Wake up damnitt! _

"_I was looking for you." My breathing was laboured and I started to shake. Oh God! Oh dear God!_

_Wake up!_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight, my legs were tangled in the sheets and I looked at the window. His face was there. I shrieked and I reached off the bed, my arms slamming into the lamp as it tumbled down the floor, taking me with it. The light smashed and shattered and small pieces of glass penetrated my skin as I cried out in pain. I was kicking my legs free of the sheets and I ran to the door. Ignoring the fact that my hands were bleeding and glass was all over the floor. My hands slick with blood quickly opened the door and my vision, which was blurry with tears, was confronted with a person in the doorway. I screamed again and I tried to run past it down the stairs when his arms wrapped around my waist.

I kicked and screamed. When suddenly someone else shot up the stairs. I blinked a few times and through the tears I could see Sam's face as he tried to calm me down. The person holding me was trying to restrain me. I stopped struggling once I realized it was Paul and suddenly the fear washed over me.

"Faye, what happened?" Sam demanded and I looked into the room shakily. "Faye? Honey?"

"There was someone." I replied shakily. And Sam exchanged a look with Paul as he got up and moved to the room. I was shaking and suddenly I felt the sting of the cuts. I felt dizzy and I tried to move away from Paul. His warmth wasn't something I wanted right now.

"Faye?" His voice was soft and full of worry as he tried to keep me in his embrace.

"N-no." I stumbled. I looked at my bare legs and I could see the red stains of blood on my feet and shins. My hands were slick with blood as I realized there was a large shard of glass in my palm. I felt nauseas.

"There is nothing there." Sam was back and he was crouching in front of me as he peered down at me worriedly. "Faye, it was just a dream. There is no one there." I shook my head. He was lying. I was sure of it. Sam always lied when he tried to protect me. They always did.

"I s-saw h-him. I'm not l-lying." I gasped and Sam looked at Paul.

"Sam, her hands." Paul said urgently and before I knew it he had swept me up in his arms. The change of equilibrium messed with my head and suddenly I wanted nothing more but to sit down. I felt woozy and light.

"She's going to need stitches." I heard Sam say and I realized that he sounded awfully bland. Like he was scared.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Paul said and I started to struggle again. "Faye, calm down." I tried to move out of his arms again, wanting to stand on my feet.

"She need pants." Sam suddenly said. "She'll kill us if we took her like this."

"There are shorts in my car." Paul struggled with words as he tried to calm me down but I couldn't care less about my lack of clothing right now.

He was here!

"Oh God." I cried out and I shook with fear. I wanted to run but it was quite hard with Paul's grip on me and suddenly it reminded me of Bethany's grip. She didn't want to let me go either when Devon was near and I panicked all over again. I could hear both Paul and Sam's angry voices around me. But the only thing I could see was Devon. He was everywhere and suddenly I started to shrink into Paul. I moved closer to him and my hands were pulling at his shirt, I ignored the stabs of pain that this action caused me when suddenly someone pried off my hands. I blinked.

"Faye, look at me." Sam demanded. "Honey." He continued in a softer tone. "It's okay. We're here. Nothing is going to happen, alright?" Sam promised as he gave me a hard stare. He put his hands on mine, holding them gently. "I'm here." And with that I started to cry.

Sam was here. He was going to keep me safe. And that was all I needed right now.

The drive back was the worst of all. Sam was driving as Paul was sitting next to me in the backseat. My head was resting on his shoulder as he pulled me close to him. My legs were slung across his lap and I felt like I was in this warm embrace. My eyes were closed and I knew that both Sam and Paul thought I was asleep, for they wouldn't have had this conversation weren't I awake. Getting stitches wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I barely felt the pull, partly because I was as absent as someone who wasn't there. Both Sam and Paul did the talking for me and I was fine with that.

They thought it was a nightmare.

They were right. He wasn't there. I think my mind had flipped during the dream causing me to hallucinate. But it didn't change the fact I was convinced he knew where I was. Because I wasn't hallucinating in the woods. No matter what Paul said. He hadn't heard it, he didn't know anything. I couldn't care less what he told me. I knew better. I just knew okay?

"Paul." Sam's voice warned and I wondered why. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing."

"You're not." Paul spoke coolly and he said the exact thing that Sam didn't want to hear. "You know that. I've told you Sam, she's not an idiot. You can't lie to her and expect her to buy it."

"But there wasn't anything there." Sam urged.

"She knows though. We have to tell her what we do. She's your sister, the council can make an exception."

"She's not just my sister you know. She's your-"Sam was cut off.

"I know what she is." Paul's voice was harsh and dismissive. "But that's not important."

"Paul, you're not a masochist. It's not in your nature." Paul didn't respond and the car was quiet again.

"I've never seen her like this." Sam suddenly said. "Was she like this in the woods?"

"Not as bad as tonight." Paul responded and I felt his arm tighten around me and I moved closer to him. His scent like a warm blanket. "You sure there wasn't anything?"

"Dead sure. We'd known if there was a leech in the neighbourhood."

"Then what the hell is scaring her?" Paul demanded, his voice louder than before.

"The same thing she's hiding." Sam responded calmly and suddenly the car jerked to a stop and I realized we were home. "I'm going to call her in sick tomorrow. I doubt she'd be able to teach."

I felt myself being lift in the same arms that held me before and I sighed deeply. Suddenly feeling at peace. I knew it were the meds but if I was going to be on such a high for the rest of my life I was never going to complain. This haze I lived in was pleasant and I wouldn't want it any other way. For it was exactly what would keep me at peace.

For now.

_A/N: Thoughts please?_


	10. I Don't Quite Know What Has Come Over Me

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!_

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This was a long one, especially for my doings! And not to mention I was quite good with updating frequently! But anyways, I had exams. And technically I'm not allowed to update because I still have two more to go! But ah well, this couldn't hurt :) Anyways, this chapter ended up COMPLETELY different then from what I had planned but ah well! I'm exhausted so I'm keeping it like this! Some might hate it, others might love it! Meh, whatever you prefer :) But hopefully you guys will review because thank you! ALL OF YOU! Who reviewed for the last chapter! I'm so estatic with the response! Despite the lack of loving! Hopefully this will change :) Thank you again and please review :)_

_Song used **Unarmed** by **Mariah McManus**_

**_P.S ANYONE SEEN THE GREY'S ANATOMY SEASON 6 FINALE? HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!_**

_I Don't Quite Know What Has Come Over Me_

Panic was dominant. Fear present. Fleeing out of the question. Blood not yet spilled. Thoughts irrational. The fact that I could barely breathe without this whole issue weighing heavily on me was terrifying. The worst was that I couldn't control it one bit. I was constantly frightened. So fucking scared that it even hurt. The iron fist had curled itself around my heart and squeezed it so tight that it crushed my heart. The frail muscle already had to endure so much, having everything on top of that was plain torture. And I never loved being the martyr. I couldn't bear the idea of being in constant pain. Despite the fact I've lived in the same fear for the past year now. You'd think I'd be used to it. But this wasn't something I wanted to get used to.

"Miss. Carstens?" A soft voice interrupted my thoughts and my head shot to the door. Samantha Bailey was standing in the doorway, her other peers behind her. She gave me a strange look and I realized that my sophomore class was waiting for me. I got out of my chair and gave her a nervous smile.

"Well, come on." I urged. "We have a lot of things to do and not enough time." I mumbled as I gave my students a smile. It was horribly plastic and it hurt my jaws because the facade truly was painful.

The upcoming hour went by slowly, too slow. In fact, at some point I thought the clock was broken because it stopped moving. But that was my anxiety. And it kept building itself up till it reached its climax, and I tried to postpone it but it wouldn't work. I was just fucking scared. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell Sam but I was afraid I was going to pull him into something he wouldn't want to be in. Not to mention with the difficult pregnancy Emily was enduring. Apparently she was prone to preeclampsia. Adding my problems on to theirs was plain stupid and unnecessary. For the time being, I'd deal with this alone. Just for a little while.

Once the hour was over and I had quickly gotten rid of the sophomores, I left the classroom and moved to the teacher's faculty lounge. The hallways were filled with kids and I grew nostalgic. Gosh, how things were easy back then. I opened the door of the faculty lounge and almost bumped into the one person I was trying to avoid.

Paul Matthias.

Ever since he had witnessed my break down I steered clear from him. I was so embarrassed and knowing his habit to pry I couldn't help but make sure he wasn't were I'd be. Here, it was kinda impossible. Especially since both of us worked at the one La Push school. I blinked a few times as his hot hands grabbed hold of my shoulders. I couldn't believe his temperature. It wasn't healthy, was it? Same goes for Sam. What was it with the Quileute men?

"Faye?" He sounded surprised. "H-how are you? Haven't seen you in a while." I gave him a nervous smile as several students passed us, sneaking a glance in our direction. He quickly dropped his hands.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "You?"

"Good."

Silence engulfed us and I felt the urge to flee. How ironic, that I was able to feel that particular emotion whereas I should've felt that ages ago. I took a deep breath and moved past Paul into the lounge and suddenly Paul's hand shot out as he took hold of my wrist. I pulled myself to a stop and turned around, surprise evident.

"Faye, wait." I looked up and I could see the difficulty Paul was feeling while trying to convey his thoughts into words. "Uhm..." He took a deep breath and stepped inside the lounge too as the door fell shut behind him. We were the only two left in the lounge and the idea of being alone with Paul scared and soothed me at the same time.

"I just wanted to know if you're alright." He finally said and the corner of my lips curled. The one question people had constantly been asking me.

"I'm fine." I shot back automatically.

The corner of his lip curled but the disbelief was evident in his eyes. "Good." I gave him a nervous smile.

"So, you ready for your next class?" I asked, trying to get rid of the tension that was building up.

"Yeah." Paul said, the tension thinning out. "Seniors." I nodded quickly.

"Good luck then." I realized I was slightly dismissive and I felt regret. Despite the fact that it was something I wanted to do, right?

"Thanks." Paul responded and another silence threw itself upon us. I moved to the table and put my bag on it when suddenly I realized Paul was still in the room. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows at the way he stared.

"What?" I asked, feeling somewhat self-conscious.

"You don't look fine." He said. "You look like shit."

"Geez, don't sugar coat it Paul." I mumbled, feeling taken back by the way he reached out to me. Was bluntness truly that attractive? He shrugged and crossed his arms over his broad chest. The shirt he was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination. I swallowed thickly.

"Yeah, thought you'd like to hear the truth." Paul muttered dryly and I heaved a deep sigh.

"Look... Thanks for your concern, but it's not appreciated." I was agitated. "So stay the hell out of my business."

Paul quirked one of his eyebrows. "And if I chose not to?"

My mouth fell open. "It's not your choice Paul." I said incredulously. "Stay out of it!"

"Fine." Paul gritted out and he ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. "Fine, but if you want to talk I'm here. No need to keep it all bottled up inside."

"Thanks." I mumbled sourly.

"Don't mention it." He returned and the door opened making place for Mr. Bryans. The local pervert. I could see Paul's eyes narrow at him as he walked past him and I couldn't help but find it slightly amusing. Their mutual loathing was quite funny, mind you.

"Faye, looking good. As always." Mr. Bryans said and I nodded as I moved away. Despite the fact he was over forty, he still thought he was young. The way he dressed made that obvious.

I turned my eyes back to Paul again and saw the daggers that shone in his eyes. They were pointed at Mr. Bryans before turning around and leaving the lounge. I let out a small laugh and took a deep breath before turning my attention to my notes again. I had another class in an hour so I took the time to plan out the hour. Even though I was already prepared I needed something to keep my mind off things.

Slowly the faculty lounge filled up and more teachers came inside. I had formed a bond with Ellie Dawson. She was truly a kind person and insisted I called her Ellie. She also was very perceptive and was thoroughly convinced that Paul and I were soul mates. She was quite vocal about it too. At first it embarrassed me but at some point I got used to it. And so did everyone else. I presume they had learned not to take Ellie that seriously. I mean, the idea of Paul and I being soul mates. Absolutely preposterous. Right?

"Faye!" Ellie said with a big smile on her dark wrinkly face. She sat down next to me. Today she was wearing a bright pink skirt. It almost hurt my eyes. "Where is your other half?" She asked referring to Paul. I smiled dryly.

"Teaching seniors." I responded back and she smiled knowingly. The twinkle in her eyes would've bothered me before but like I said before. I was used to it by now.

"And tell me, how are you?" I shrugged.

"Fine."

"Liar." She responded and I eyed her carefully. "You're not a bad liar Faye." She continued. "I just have a natural gift of seeing through ever lie." She patted her slim hand on mine and I felt unease creep up on me.

"I see." I murmured. Silence engulfed us and I focused on the notes in front of me. But somehow my concentration was diverted and I could only see the letters but not comprehend the words that it formed. I took a deep breath and the unease crept up my spine and I started to feel claustrophobic.

"Faye, sweetheart?" Ellie's voice shook me out my stupor and I snapped my eyes to hers. "You look sick, honey. Are you alright?" She put her hand on my forehead. "And no nonsense about feeling fine."

"I-I'm oh-kay." I breathed out and she eyed me with disbelief.

"Eat something." She urged and she pulled out an apple out of her bag and put it in front of me. "Go on."

I picked it up and sighed. I held it loosely in my hands. I was panicking for no reasons. There was no way Ellie could possibly know what was wrong. What had happened. I pulled away from her hand and took another deep breath, hoping it would calm down the fluttering frenzy in my stomach. It wasn't pleasant, not at all. I took a bite out of the apple and the solid food in my stomach made me somewhat ease up. I had forgotten that food was a necessity and regardless the non-existent hunger I still had to eat.

The room felt cold and a shiver went down my spine as I eyed Ellie again. It was as if she was looking right through my facade. So she was most definitely not a liar when she said that she had a gift to look through lies. I wasn't a bad liar, but not a good one either. Every once and a while people would see through me and normally that wouldn't do much damage. But now, the collateral damage would be colossal. I could picture everything falling apart. I could picture the drama. I could picture the fear. The panic that would spread. The anger that would evoke because I ran away. His anger.

Suddenly a hand rested itself on my shoulder and in my brief panic I let out a small scream as I got to my feet clumsily. I turned around and my hands held on to the edge of the table with fear. I eyed the small beady eyes that were looking down at me with confusion. I heard the deafening silence buzz in my ears as everyone eyes fell on me and Mr. Bryans. I blinked a few times before letting out the painful breath that was clogged up in my throat.

"Faye?" Ellie's voice rang from behind me.

"Sorry." I mumbled and I quickly grabbed my stuff before I ran out of the faculty lounge. I ignored the burn of embarrassment and I quickly opened my classroom and dumped my stuff on the desk.

I just did something incredibly stupid.

I swallowed thickly as a burning sensation filled me up from my toes till my head. It was an awkward feeling. Like everything was out of focus, imbalanced. I grabbed hold of the table and leant against it heavily. My weight was now being held up by the mahogany desk and my ears were buzzing. The buzz intensified and so did the feeling of being light and weightless. My breathings became shallow and I whimpered as my knees gave away. They hit the concrete floor harshly and I could hear murmurs from outside my classroom.

My heart was beating out of my chest and my eyes were blurry with tears. I put my hand to my chest hoping to control the fluttering beat of my heart. It wasn't pleasant, it hurt. God it hurt! I could hear the panicky voices inside my head and it fuelled my fear all over again. I felt dizzy and awkward and suddenly I started to sob. It felt so stupid. Why was I so scared now? Why was it creeping up and hitting me every single time I refused. Suddenly a loud voice cried out my name.

"Miss. Carstens?" I didn't recognize who but I guessed it was one of the students. "Someone get a teacher!" I heard several footsteps and I felt hands on my arms as they tried to hoist me up on my feet. I guessed it was one of the older boys.

"What is wrong with her?" The black spots were getting dominant and I felt my breaths delaying and getting shallow.

"Where is Rupert gone to? Is he going to get another teacher?"

"Stop crying Leslie! She'll be fine."

"I can't help it!"

"What the hell happened?" Now that I recognized. I fluttered open my eyes as Paul's form bent in front of me. He held his hot hands on my face, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Faye? Baby? Calm down. What's wrong?"

I shook my head and tried to push him away. But he grabbed hold of my wrists and held them in one hand before he wrapped an arm around my waist. His hot embrace was like a cage. I wasn't sure whether it was a good kind of cage. Not that a cage was a positive thing in general. But somehow this wasn't that bad.

"Fallon, go get the school nurse." Paul ordered. My coherency returned with those words.

"N-no." I protested. "O-oh please no!"

"No time to be stubborn Faye. Come on!" He put both of his hands on my hips and hoisted me up to a standing position. I grabbed his shirt as one particular spot covered everything in my view. The lack of oxygen was now getting hold of my body and my shallow breaths were in fact making things worse. I felt my knees sway and Paul tightened his hold on me, his gruff voice muttering profanities.

"Guys, you get out of here! I got it covered, the nurse will be here soon." Paul ordered. The remaining students hesitated but with Paul's encouragement they moved away and closed the classroom door. "Faye, honey. I don't know what's wrong but you have to calm down for me? Alright? You're okay... Everything is okay. I'm here." I closed my eyes and Paul wrapped his arms around me and I leant against his tall frame.

My knees were like jelly and Paul was keeping me up on my feet. His voice murmuring soothing words in my ears as he tried to calm me down. I would be forever grateful for everything. And I'd be burning with shame for eternity. As the door opened and the nurse came inside I was already calming down. Dizzy still but something I could handle. Paul was pleasant to lean against and his arms were a pleasant embrace. My hands were lying limply on his chest, one still trying to clutch to his shirt. I could feel his heart beat from under my skin.

"What happened?" The nurse demanded and I let out the last delayed breath as the black blanket took me under.

I was still aware of Paul's arms holding me.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"How you holding up?" Paul asked as he handed me a glass of water. I shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "Well?" Paul demanded and I gave him a hard stare.

"Alright." I said evenly. "But mostly embarrassed." Paul nodded carefully before sitting down on the couch next to me. The nurse's office was small and the wall were tinted a dull brown. It sort of made the room look even smaller. But at least, it was a place where I could hide. After I had passed out Paul had brought me here and the first thing I saw when I came to was the nurse's face hovering above my face. She was looking at me with a peculiar face and I could feel the hard surface on which I was lying on.

"Care to tell me what happened? And no bullshit, okay?" I let out a harsh breath and I sighed when suddenly Paul's hand held mine.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I-I don't k-know what has c-come over me." I stammered pathetically and I could see Paul's eyes soften.

"I can't help you if I don't know." He offered.

"You don't need to help me." I responded. The offer was strange, almost awkward. But it was a nice gesture. I mean, we had grown closer to almost friend but more acquaintances. It was quite pleasant but this felt odd. I wasn't sure what I should do.

"Yeah because fainting is a great option!" Paul bit back and I looked at him with befuddled eyes. The strain in his jaw was evident and confusion was so dominant as I eyed his posture. He looked angry but mostly frustrated. Because he wasn't in on the truth. He didn't know how to handle it, or how _not_ to handle this.

"Look, I said I was sorry." I responded blandly. "But you don't need to get involved."

"In what, Faye? Hey, you don't have to tell me the details but you do owe me an explanation. What has you on edge like this?" I felt the burning sensation in my eyes.

"I-I..." Paul waited patiently. I found myself leaning towards his warmth. The funny thing was that he was doing the exact same thing. The more passionate our words became, the closer we moved towards each other.

"Faye?" I could feel his breath on my face. It wasn't a good thing that it evoked a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of me.

"I-I... don't know w-what to say." I whispered carefully. The distance between the two of us shortening every second.

"You could start with the truth, Faye." I closed my eyes as we rested our forehead against each other.

"Why do you say my name like that?" I asked, there was a tremor in my voice.

"Like what?"

"Like _that_?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all." And that frightened me. I swallowed away the thick emotion that were moving in a frenzy in my stomach.

I was counting the golden flecks in his eyes and before I knew it I had pushed my face towards his and pressed my lips against his. What I found there wasn't something that I had anticipated. In fact, it scared me.

But in a good way.

_A/N: Thoughts, please? And don't kill me! Hihi!_


	11. A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine._

_A/N: So sorry for the long wait but I was on a trip! So hence the delay. Thank you for the reviews last chapter :D I am happy people actually like what I write. It astounds me! Anyways, thank you, all of you! As well the anonymous reviews, I love them! Thank you! Here is the next chapter and hopefully you'll like it :) Some **adult situations** here btw!_

_Song used** Kiss With A Fist **by **Florence and the Machines.**_

_A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None_

My eyes snapped open and I pulled back. Even though every fibre in my being was pushing myself closer to Paul, wanting, aching, needing more of him. Whereas my rational sense tried to make me see that an impulsive deed isn't always the right thing. In fact, it almost never is. And this was included. Both of us were staring at each other and I could see the shifts in his brains as they were on overdrive, hoping to find an explanation. I slowly put distance between the two of us and regret washed over me. What have I done?

"Oh." I brought out when suddenly Paul's eyes fell on me. Only this time, there was no confusion, there was determination and before I knew it he had put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss.

This one was different. When it came to passion and length, hell yes. Somewhere deep inside I knew it wasn't a good idea but it was so hard to not react when Paul did the thing with his... Oh wow! I felt the pit of my stomach tighten and I grabbed his shoulders pushing myself closer to him. Screw the consequences, I was pretty damn sure that for now we could forget about it all and just focus on the two of us, right here, right now. In our heavy lip lock.

Paul, was a pretty darn good kisser. His hot lips drew sounds and feelings I didn't even know I had. Not to mention his hands. They were burning a hole through the fabric of my clothes and I could feel the skin yearn for even more. I wasn't sure whether that was such a good thing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our chests collided together. My breasts were crushed against his solid chest and I could feel the _thumps _of his own heartbeat. I hissed as he bit down on my lower lip. I automatically opened my mouth and his tongue moved inside caressing mine with a series of toe-curling-hallelujahs. I hadn't realized I was straddling him but once his hands disappeared beneath my shirt I had forgotten all about that. The only thing mattered right now were his hands and his lips.

When I said that Paul had a fan-_fucking-_tastic body I hadn't realized it was truly very... f_uckable!_ I mean, he was hard in all the right place, pun intended! And the freaking amazing part, it was all because of me. And partly because he just had a good reaction to me. But hey, it was all because of me. A very strange happy feeling occurred and I put my own hands beneath his shirt, feeling up his chest. His muscles contracted beneath my touch and he pulled away his lips from mine and our eyes met. Both of us were heavy with lust and I realized that I liked it. I closed my eyes again and pulled him in for another kiss. I wanted to feel every single part of him, the good, the bad, the blemished. Everything! And to say that Paul was making it fairly easy for me would be an understatement.

I wasn't sure how, or when but at some point I was lying on the couch, my shirt discarded as Paul hovered over me. His heavenly weight pressing onto me made me smile and I tugged at the hem of his shirt, urging him to get rid of it. It joined my shirt on the floor a few seconds later. His hands roamed all over my skin, leaving a trail of hot fire that licked my skin till it cried out. His lips were drawing a path down to my throat and nipped at my skin. I was sure he was leaving marks but that was probably to compensate for the fact I was leaving enough marks on his back as my nails dug into his skin. His tongue darted out to ease the pinch his teeth caused and my back arched into him. He grabbed hold of my hips when his lips reached the swell of my breast. Both of us were breathing so loudly it was almost embarrassing but I suppose none of truly saw the shame in that because no matter what I did I couldn't stop. I just couldn't.

I tried to spur him on, to stop him from teasing me but it was as if he couldn't hear because he just kept continuing in this dreadful slow pace that would've had me undone in less than a few minutes. My bra strap fell of my shoulder and I could feel his mouth work wonders in the valley between my breast as I lifted up my body so he could undo my bra and pull it off. For it was forming a barrier between the two of us. The discerning object was flung to the floor and his mouth latched to my nipple. The wave of pleasure I felt made me fist his hair in my hands, when suddenly both of us froze. Simultaneously we realized what we were doing, _where _we were headed.

_Oh shit!_

I wasn't sure who decided to stop but I knew that both of us couldn't get dressed soon enough. Paul was already dressed while I was still fumbling with my bra. The embarrassment making it so fucking hard to think rationally. What did I just do? With Paul of all people! I felt my throat constrict with emotions and I hooked up my bra when suddenly Paul flung my shirt in my face. I was able to catch it before it fell and I mumbled something incoherently before I shrugged it over my head. I felt hot. Incredibly so, and having him pull away at such a point wasn't only painful for him. It was for me too. Not to mention that the heavy feeling of rejection stung badly. Of course this was going to happen.

It was Paul for crying out loud.

He did this all the time. But since I'm Sam's sister he wasn't allowed to do it. But still, the rejection hurt for he could've realized that before it got out of hand. I ignored the sting of ache that Paul had called upon me and I decided that leaving this place right now would be the right thing to do. I straightened my clothes when I realized that Paul was staring at me. I snapped my eyes to his and to my surprise I saw anger in his eyes. I wasn't sure how to react to it but I could feel the aggravation course beneath my skin.

"What?" I snapped. "You got something to say?"

"Oh sweetheart, I have a lot of things to say right now." Paul retorted sarcastically. The snappy tone in his voice even more dominant than mine and I frowned.

"Well, go ahead, whatever it is you have to say. Go for it!" I felt my voice break at the last word and I let out an exasperated breath and turned my focus on the ground. I could feel the stupidity of our actions weigh heavily on my shoulders.

"Why don't we forget it happened." I turned my focus on him. So I was right after all. He was the take –'em and leave 'em kind of guy.

"You selfish bastard!" I cried out and before I knew it I had walked over to him and pushed him. "Just because it's more convenient for you doesn't mean you can decide what to do right now! I had a part in this too, you know!"

"Oh trust me, you're part was very excruciating!" I felt the tears burn, hearing his voice. The indifference in his voice and I eyed his posture incredulously.

"Don't you care at all?" His jaw was clenched and I could see the fists his hands were forming. I let out a harsh breath. "Of course you don't."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Paul hissed. I wish I could forget what had happened for I'd be able to react the proper way. The way I would usually react.

"Nothing." I mumbled as I eyed Paul. His dark brows were furrowed, casting a shadow on his face. I never knew that he the most expressive face ever. It only proved the fact I was so unobservant when it came to Paul. I blinked a few times, hoping I could will away the tears. "Just, that you're exactly the guy I pictured you to be."

"And what would that be?" Paul demanded.

"I think you know that." I made a move past him when he intercepted me halfway. His hot hand was holding on to my elbow and I quickly tugged it free.

"Don't you fucking dare walk away." Paul gritted out. "This conversation isn't over."

"Actually, it is." I responded coolly. "After all, my part was very_ excruciating_, wasn't it?" I turned around again and this time I could feel the tears spill.

"Faye! That is not how I meant it." Paul protested and in a blink of an eye he had appeared in front of me. I hadn't even reached the door and being alone in a room was now taking its toll. I could see the frustration as he saw my tears, I could see the guilt. And I wasn't quite sure what was even worse. Me crying, or him feeling guilty over it.

"I think you've done enough."

"No, Faye!" Paul was starting to grow somewhat desperate. "Listen, it's not what I meant. It's my fucking temper." Paul ran his hand through his hair. "What happened was just a spur of the moment thing. I know you!"

"No you don't!" I cried out immediately. He gave me a pointed look.

"Trust me, I know you better than you think."

"That's complete bullshit."

"Whatever, point is, you'd regret it and do something stupid. Like..." Paul trailed off and I raised my eyebrows.

"Like what Paul?" I urged, knowing where this was going. I could see his lower his head before he straightened and focused his dark eyes on me. "Well?"

"You know what I'm talking about Faye!"

"Enlighten me, _please._"

"For fuck's sake Faye. Don't patronize me! I'm not an idiot. We both know you'd run away again. Is that how you deal with everything? By running away? First you ran from Meridian, and now you're gonna run from La Push again! Really, that's just fucking-"

I had intercepted him by raising my hand and slapping him in the face. If I was honest, it hurt me more than it hurt him and my hand was throbbing painfully. I knew that the pain was showing on my face and I let my hand hang limply beside me as I looked at Paul with tears in my eyes. The slap may have hurt me more, but it did bruise his ego. Only, I was worse off. His words had stung me deeply and I didn't bother to hide the hurt. He was allowed to know what he did, the fact he hurt me. He should know!

Paul was speechless and he eyed me cautiously. The guilt was so overwhelming that I would've believed him had he said anything. But I knew better. "Faye." Paul whispered but I raised my hand, stopping him immediately.

"Don't you dare!" I whispered harshly. "You have no right to judge me. I deal with things my own way. I don't need _you_ to tell me what I'm doing wrong. Frankly, you don't have the fucking right to tell me what I did wrong. We're barely friends."

"Faye-"

"I make no excuses on how I take care of my problems. Because I'm merely trying to fix whatever he has taken from me. I was doing the right thing. He was taking away everything, my friends, my family! Everything! I'm not saying it was a smart move, but at that time I didn't really have a choice. He was everywhere! I thought by coming here I'd be safe."

"Hold on!" Paul interrupted, his eyes were flashing and I realized I had blabbed. "What do you mean with safe? Why weren't you safe in Meridian?" I let out a shaky breath as I felt the emotion of being exposed. My vulnerability was so strong that the sharp edge of a word could break me. And I wouldn't be able to do anything.

"I shouldn't have said anything..." I trailed off. As usual I blabbed and now Paul surely knew something was wrong. I turned around again but Paul put his weight against the door as I reached it.

"Wait, don't go! What's going on? Should I be worried?" Paul asked and to my surprise I saw something flicker in his eyes that looked suspiciously a lot like concern.

"Now you care?" I spat and I put my hands on his chest and started to move him. "Just leave me alone! Go! You've done enough!"

"No until you explain what the hell is going on? Is that why you're so scared all the time? Is he here? What has he done to you? Tell me!" Paul pushed and I let out an aggravated scream before putting my hands against my face. "Faye? Baby!" Paul's warmth was quite close to mine and I could feel his hands on mine as he pried them away from my face. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Why should I tell you Paul?"I asked softly. "You mean nothing to me." I knew that it was a bit exaggerated. But he and I were in fact barely something. Acquaintances perhaps, friends, absolutely not. I let out a dry sob.

Paul stiffened. "You're right. We're not." He responded. "Sorry for caring."

I let out another aggravated scream. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you? You're making my head spin with all of your mood swings? Why can't you just settle down?" I cried and I saw the dark anger in Paul's eyes. His posture was stiff and he radiated anger.

"Well what do you want me to say? I've tried helping you. Fuck, I do more than you actually deserve." I looked at him taken back. What the hell did he mean with that? "But instead of actually giving me some goddamn gratitude you're bent on making my life a fucking hell!"

"I'm not doing anything!" I retorted indignantly. "_You_ keep changing moods and I get confused. I mean, what the fuck did we just do Paul?" He let out a harsh breath and moved closer to me. I immediately took a step back. "What do you want from me?"

"What I want?" Paul asked and I blinked at him. "I want you to leave me alone. Fuck, I'm done Faye! Whatever your problem is sort it out yourself. But leave me out of it! Shit, I'm done!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Did he truly meant what he said? Despite his words I knew that the thing between the two of us was incredibly shaky so that is why I didn't say anything and let him leave the room, slamming the door. I let him leave _me_ alone for I was pretty damn sure that his presence wouldn't in fact make a difference. It would only remind me to the fact that I liked what had happened. It would only point out the fact that I was certain that whatever had happened between Paul and I shouldn't happen again. And that wasn't something I truly liked. For I was hoping, somewhere very deep down, that there'd be somewhat a shot for the two of us. Maybe, in a parallel universe, it would've happened. But here, on planet earth, it was just plain impossible.

And that hurt.

_A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but hopefully you will still review :) I'd love to hear your thoughts :)_


	12. I Want You To Know It Doesn't Matter

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!_

_A/N: Incredibly sorry for the delay! I was so busy with stuff I completely forgot. But I'm back again and you can count on more frequent updates :) Thank you all of you guys, for reviewing last chapter! A lot of mixed feelings but I've decided to quicken the pace a bit with this story! I want to end it before school ends. And I reckon that is possible! But anyways, here is the next chapter :) Hopefully you guys will like it! _

_Song used **Already Gone** by** Kelly Clarkson.**_

**_P.S Got my graduation this Friday :D_**

_I Want You To Know It Doesn't Matter_

_I was running. My feet echoing loudly as I ran through the long white corridor. It seemed endless, kind of the way I felt right now. Endless. Everything was dragging on and somehow it felt slightly surreal. As if I was watching from the sidelines, just waiting for it all to happen. I was blinded though, a black spot covering the aftermath since I had irrationally decided I didn't want to be part of it. That's how I felt. Blind. Numb and completely detached. Then why did I feel so overly panicked right now? The brightness of the hospital always blinded me. And now was no exception. The hospital even smelled strange. As swift as my feet carried me I arrived to my destination. Half of Sam's close friends were standing there, my brother on one of the chairs. His arms resting on his knees. The look of utter defeat shocked me and I started to fear for the worst._

"_Sam!" I stammered lightly. "How is Emily? Where have they taken her?" I asked frantically and I moved past Jared to sit down next to Sam. I put my hand on his hand and grasped it tightly. It was funny how small my hand was, compared to his. _

"_She's in surgery. They're going to take the baby out with a C-section." I let out a small breath as I eyed the responder. Jared was standing in front of Sam and had his hand on his shoulder. Of all the family friends Jared was the more level headed one. The others some came across as overgrown babies but Jared always adjusted to the situation perfectly, adding his own aura to it._

"_She'll be alright." I murmured softly. I turned my eyes to the one person I didn't want to look at. I couldn't help myself, I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Like a bee is attracted to honey. I just couldn't help it. His dark eyes fell on mine and I stared at him. At Paul._

"Faye!" A harsh shake pulled me out of my sleep and my eyes snapped open as I sat up straight. I blinked a few times before eying the disturber. It was Jared and he was crouching down next to me. I was sitting on the chair while I rested my head against the wall, so it wasn't a dream. It was all real. Emily being rushed to the hospital because she was in labour. The complications that arose. The fear in Sam's voice as he called me. Slowly I put distance between it and myself. I then saw the urgent look in his eyes. My heart stopped.

"Oh no!" I breathed out. "What happened? Is Emily alright?" I turned my head around and saw that Sam wasn't here. A brief stab of panic rushed through me. "Where's Sam?" I demanded. I got on my feet but Jared quickly put his hands on my shoulders. Halting me in my movements.

"She's alright! She just came out of surgery and Sam is with her right now!" Jared told me gently. I looked at him with worried eyes but his comforting presence soothed all my fears and I slowly nodded.

"And the baby?" I asked hopefully. Jared gave me a smile I couldn't calculate.

"Why don't you see for yourself." He pushed me towards the hospital room and I quickly rushed inside.

The hospital room was just like any other I had seen, yet somehow the atmosphere in this one had me in his grip. Whatever I'd find here would have its influence on me and right now I fervently hoped it was something positive. The first thing I saw was that Emily was still sleeping. Her scars standing out against her now pale skin. Her dark hair was in a messy disarray as it lay on the white pillow. I could hear the heart monitor beep loudly as it kept track of her heartbeat. Next to her was a chair and Sam was in it. Holding a soft bundle of joy. I felt tears collect at the corner of my eyes and I slowly walked towards the chair. I could see Sam hold the baby carefully, everything else blanked out and I knew he was fully concentrating on holding his child.

"Sam?" I whispered and he whipped his head to me. His eyes softened as he saw me and I felt a strange feeling wash over me. I moved towards him and rested my chin on his shoulder as I peeked down to see a dark bunch of hair. A tear rolled down my cheek and fell on the baby blue blanket.

So it was a boy.

"He's beautiful." I murmured. His chubby fingers were curled around something invisible, and held against Sam's chest. He was still pink and his eyes closed as his mouth was in a perfect pout. God, he was beautiful.

"Can you believe it?" Sam responded. His voice was filled with amazement. As if he couldn't believe what he was holding.

"You're a dad." I whispered and Sam let out a small noise.

"I know." He said, still in awe. I gave him a small smile and kissed his head. Despite the long night and the circles beneath his eyes I knew that he was going to stay with his family. My god, my brother was a dad now. I let out a small laugh as my eyes were filled with tears again.

"You want to hold him?" Sam asked and I looked at him with caution.

"Oh, I don't know." I hesitated but Sam handed me his son and I looked at my little nephew carefully as I adjusted him in my arms. He was light and pink. And honestly, he looked like a little shrimp. But he was a beautiful shrimp.

"How is Emily?" I asked as Sam got up from the chair and steered me into it. I sat down and held the baby close to my chest. He let out a small sigh of contentment as he continued on sleeping. His eyes never fluttered.

"Exhausted." Sam responded to my question. I looked up and saw that Sam was standing next to Emily. His hand on her hair as he bent down to kiss her on her forehead. "But she'll be fine. It was a tough pregnancy, we knew that from the start. But she made it." I smiled softly.

"She's strong." I told him. "Just like you." Sam gave me a small shrug. I could see the pride in his eyes though and I knew it was meant for Emily and his son.

"Do you have a name already? Emily was incredibly secretive when I'd ask." Sam nodded.

"Milan." Sam mumbled as he held Emily's hand in his. "Milan Anthony Uley." I nodded.

"That's beautiful." I reacted and he nodded.

Everything felt incredibly soft right now. Tender. Like I was seeing everything through pink glasses. But that didn't matter now. There was a new person in our lives. A little baby boy that has joined us and another wave of security washed over me. This feeling, right here, I was going to hold on to that. I didn't care anymore. I wanted this. _This_. And no one was allowed to take that away from me. Not Devon. Not Paul. Not anyone. I let out a shaky breath and ignored the rush of tears that streamed down my cheeks. It was like a waterfall. And we all knew that waterfalls had an infinite supply of water. Suddenly I felt a hand pull Milan out of my arms and I eyed Sam as he handed over his son to the nurse.

"When can we see him again?" Sam asked and the nurse smiled at Sam. I guess the frantic concern was something she dealt with often.

"Soon. Don't worry. We're just going to clean him up and as soon as your wife wakes up he'll be back again." Sam nodded slowly and the nurse gave him a reassuring smile before turning around and taking Milan with her. I looked at Sam and he glanced at Emily before settling his eyes on me. He frowned and I realized that there were dirty tear tracks littering my face. I quickly raised my hands and wiped away the dampness.

"Faye?" Sam questioned and I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I'm being an overemotional aunt, I guess." I said quickly and his frowned deepened, indicating he didn't believe me one bit.

"Paul told me what happened, at school." Sam suddenly informed me and I stiffened. Several thoughts went through my head simultaneously. But one thing was mostly dominant. Fear. For some reason, I was afraid that Sam knew what happened between the two of us. And the other one was confusion. Why would Paul tell Sam what happened? Sam would've ripped his arms out and attached them to his ears. That was the rule when it came to siblings. Especially older brothers. I swallowed away the rising nausea.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I lied pathetically.

"Faye." Sam sounded exasperated. "I'm talking about your panic attack. You passed out. Does that ring a bell?" Some of the nausea faded away. So he hadn't said anything about what happened in the nurse's office. I let out a small breath.

"Yeah, what about that?" Sam scoffed and crouched down in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam demanded. "I'm your brother, you should've told me!"

"It's not a big deal." I brushed away. "It won't happen again."I promised. "Really. I'm fine."

Sam brushed his hands over his face before letting out a deep breath. The conflict on his face was weighing heavily on him but also on him. If there was one thing I never wanted to be it would be a burden. Especially to my brother. I swallowed thickly as I started to plan out new possibilities. So I guess the truth was going to come out soon enough. Sooner than thought. But it was going to come out and I had no other choice.

"Promise me something." Sam suddenly said and I looked at him. My plans of leaving now hovering in the back of my head. "Don't run off." He told me. His eyes were focused on mine and I faltered. "Don't leave without telling me where you're going."

"B-but-" I stammered.

"I'm not stupid, Faye!" He continued, interrupting me. "I know something is going on. I also know you don't want to talk about it and I'm not going to put pressure on you. But you don't have to deal with it on your own, okay?" I blinked. "Don't leave without telling me! As a matter of fact, don't leave at all!" I lowered my eyes. "This is your home now." He forced me to look in his eyes. "Understood?"

I nodded and he gave me a smile. "Good!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and fell into his embrace. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too." My voice cracked with emotion.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Ugh, he's so cute!" Kim cooed from besides me and I laughed out loud.

"He is, isn't he?" I responded and Kim nodded frantically as she bent over the crib, rubbing Milan's cheek with her finger.

"I can just eat him up." Kim continued and Jared put his hands on her shoulder.

"I think that won't be such a good idea honey." He said carefully and I stifled a laugh as Kim gave Jared a glare before turning her eyes on Milan again.

Emily and Milan were still in the hospital. Both of them recovering from the birth. Emily more than Milan. The nurses had put a crib in Emily's hospital room and everyone kept visiting. The whole room had exploded with gifts, as Kim and Renesmee decided to decorate the room to create a nice atmosphere for Emily and the baby. Sam had fallen asleep in the chair, finally. He was so caring and concerned that he had forgotten that sleep was a necessity. Emily was running her hands through his hair from her spot on the bed. The chair rotated like that so she was close to him. I smiled as I eyed Milan with a tender look.

"I can't wait to be pregnant." Kim announced and as I looked at Kim I could see Jared shake his head behind her.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but Jared." She pointed at him. "wants to wait."

"What's wrong with waiting?" Jared asked and I shrugged.

"Well, I want a baby!" Kim said stubbornly. And suddenly both of them were bickering, both trying to convince each other that their own points were more significant. I let out a small laugh when suddenly the door opened and other wave of visitors trotted inside. One of them was Paul.

The smile faded away and I pressed my lips into a thin line as Paul's eyes met mine. I quickly averted mine and turned my attention to Milan. Paul and I hadn't spoken to each other ever since the whole tragic happening at school. I tried to ignore the constant appearance of butterflies that for some reason assaulted my stomach. I guess it was the nerves, the idea of seeing him whereas both of us know something incredibly intimate had happened. Trying to ignore that on top of the fact you can never escape him is just plain horrible. I can't deal with all of that. I can't deal with anything right now.

Jacob and Renesmee were with Paul and both of them greeted me. I responded to them quickly before getting up, announcing I was going to get a cup of coffee. I bolted out of the room. My absence wouldn't be noticed. Everyone's attention was more focused on Milan, which was entirely understandable. I let out a small sigh and rested my head against the white wall behind me. The smell of the hospital invaded my nostril and for some reason it made me woozy. I raised my hands and pressed them against my temples before moving down the corridor.

Deciding to take the stairs I moved to the door and quickly separated myself from the hassle and beeps in the hospital corridor. It was much colder here and I ascended the stairs before sinking down halfway. The chill covered me from head to toe but I didn't care. Being here, all alone suddenly put a lot of things in perspective. Seeing Emily and Sam's love and affection made me envy them. I also knew that I could never have that. I was damaged goods. No one wanted that. I let out a small sigh and turned around when suddenly I heard the door slam open and to my surprise I saw Paul stand there. He was surprised to see me that was sure but not more than I and I quickly got to my feet.

"I'll go." I offered and I descended the stairs when I felt his voice halt me. And for some reason I actually obliged.

"No, wait!" I rested my weight against the banister. "I wanted some coffee." Paul said and I nodded.

"Right." I drawled. He let out a huff and descended the stairs, stopping in front of me.

"Do you want one too?" he asked and I turned my eyes to him.

"Stop it!" I told him. "Stop whatever you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Paul asked in mock innocence. I glared.

"You know exactly what you're doing. I don't need your sympathy!" I said firmly and Paul raised his eyebrows before a smug smile on his face appeared.

"You sure?" I narrowed my eyes before turning up the stairs when he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me down, barely catching me before I fell down.

"You idiot!" I shouted. "What the hell was that?"

"Easy." Paul amended. "Don't make this into a bigger deal than it actually is." I frowned.

"And what are you referring to now?" I asked. "Huh? We both know what happened."

"It's kinda hard to forget." Paul responded, simultaneously insulting and complimenting me. I tried to pull away from him but his grip was incredibly tight and I let out an exasperated breath.

"Let me go." I ordered.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I want you to listen to me." Paul said and I let out a laugh.

"You want me to listen to you!" I repeated and Paul grumbled something incoherently. "Well thanks but no thanks! I'm not interested."

"Well feign interest then!" Paul said and tugged me even closer to him. "This is important."

"I don't think so!"

"Look, as far as I am concerned, you have two options. You either walk away and let me nag you for the next few days or you listen to me now and be done with it." I glared. "Your pick!"

I couldn't believe he was pulling such a stunt. On me nonetheless. He knew damn well I could harm him more if I asked my brother but then again, he also knew that I would never do that in the first place. I ignored the faint feeling of fire on my skin with his presence and nodded stiffly.

"Finally!" Paul said relieved and before I knew it he had grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. His lips crushing mine with a passion I never knew existed. I immediately melted and felt my walls crumble down with the mere feeling of his lips. He put his hands on the small of my back and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, crushing my chest against his. His tongue was seeking entrance and I pulled away slightly, creating a gap before letting him explore my mouth. My heart was racing and spluttering as his hands slipped beneath my shirt, his hands on my bare skin, trying to create a certain pattern that made my knees tremble. I faltered slightly and fell in to him. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and lifted me up before backing me into a wall.

I felt the steady wall against my back and the pressure of Paul's hard body against mine. My hands were clinging to his back, my nails leaving marks and I quickly searched for the hem of his shirt before slipping my hands beneath his shirt. His too hot temperature was fuelling the fire I was feeling right now and my mind was clouded with lust. Completely taking over my senses and I relied on the one thing that was most important right now. And that was feeling. I wanted to feel what he was feeling. I wanted him to feel what I was feeling and that was why I continued with this. I knew this was contradicting every feeling of anger I just had but God I just couldn't stop. There was something that pulled me into a swirl of everlasting lust every single time Paul was near.

Paul's lips left mine and I heaved a deep breath. Oxygen filled my lungs as Paul continued exploring every inch of my neck with his lips. I gripped his back tightly and Paul groaned before slightly biting down on my chin. I let out a small moan as Paul's hand moved to my ribs, his thumbs rubbing down on my bare skin. I couldn't breathe, but it was a good kind of breathless. I moved closer to his lips and soon we were kissing again. My legs clamped down, trying to quench the hot feeling in the pit of my stomach. Paul groaned and his hands moved down to my ass, pressing me closer to him. I could feel his arousal now and my thighs were trembling with my own lust.

"Faye." Paul whispered against my lips and I let out a noise, trying to spur him on. "Wait." He sounded in pain and he groaned as I dug my nails into his skin. "We should be fighting."

"Later." I mumbled and to my surprise I was barely aware of what I was saying. This wasn't me. I was possessed. Yeah with lust. But still. This wasn't me.

Paul let out a low laugh and his chest rumbled with the sound. "You'll be pissed again." He reminded me. A sense of awareness came again and I looked at Paul. His eyes were completely black and I let out a small breath when suddenly a small noise came from the stairs. Paul turned his head around and I felt him press me closer to the wall to hold up my weight.

To our utter horror there was a nurse standing as she eyed us with wide eyes. She blinked a few times before mumbling an apology and turning back. Once she had left us alone again I felt the embarrassment set in and I struggled to get out. Paul, sensing the issue lowered me back to my feet and once I felt solid ground I moved away. I let out a heavy breath and my cheeks were on fire. I didn't look at Paul as I straightened my shirt. I didn't even want to know how my hair looked like right now. I knew what just happened was only a repeat of what happened in the nurse's office. But I also knew that there was something sizzling between the two of us that made us come back to this in the first place.

I couldn't restrain myself and nor could he.

"I'm sorry." Paul suddenly said and I halted my movements. I looked at him, my hands feeling limp.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"I am sorry." Paul repeated and he ran his hand through his hair. "That's what I wanted to say from the start."

"That you're sorry?" He nodded and I opened my mouth to reply but closed it again, my voice leaving me now.

"I wish I could take back what I had said." Paul continued. "I didn't mean anything of it. Trust me, I can't stay away from you even if I wanted to."

I frowned confused. "You don't want to stay away?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We should date." He announced and I raised my eyebrows. I shook my head to clear the muddled train of thoughts. I was seriously confused right now. One second he was biting my head off, then he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow and then he'd stop me from continuing to ask me out.

"Is this a joke?" I asked angrily. "Because I'm seriously debating whether I should punch you right now."

"No, I'm serious." Paul said. "We should go on a date."

"Why?" I asked confused. "You _hate_ me."

"No I don't!" Paul defended. "If I did I wouldn't ask you out!"

"It could be a mean joke!" I pointed out and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why would I do that?" Paul asked and I shrugged.

"Beats me!"

He sighed. "Look, Faye." He halted. "Do you want to go out with me?" Did I?

Yes, I was insanely attracted to him but I was also incredibly confused. I felt a faint throbbing at the back of my head and I groaned. A wave of anger went through me and tears pricked at the back of my eyes. "You're a jerk." I said.

"What did I do now?"

"You can't play with people's emotions like that!" I said and I moved past him up the stairs. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop, trapping me between his arms as he pushed me against the wall again.

"I'm serious Faye!" His dark eyes were smouldering with emotion and I felt another brick come down as Paul slowly destroyed the walls. "If you say no, I won't bother you again."

I blinked a few times, his words being processed in my head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to know!"

"But why?" I urged.

"Just... be honest."

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yes!"

"And what if I say no?" I could see his eyes cloud with rejection. He clenched his jaw and slowly nodded.

"Then I won't bother you." I lowered my eyes and let out a deep breath.

Dating Paul wasn't something I had truly thought of. Trust me, that was the truth. But now, presented with the opportunity, I had truly no idea what to do. One part of me was giving him his consent and it doesn't take a genius to find out which part. But the other part was in denial and wanted to run, to flee. I closed my eyes and leant against the wall. Paul's body heat was trapping me and so was his scent. I let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. And I dared to look at Paul. I could see the strain in his jaw as he pushed himself away from me.

"Don't be." He said and before I knew it he had moved up the stairs. Leaving me all alone.

Again.

Seconds ticked by. My heart stopped. Blood was rushing through my ears and regret was spreading all through my body. I just said no. Yet somehow it didn't feel good. I swallowed away the thick emotion in my throat that made my chest tighten. I never realized that I was able to feel regret after only a few seconds. But maybe this was different. This was Paul. And despite our strange behaviour towards each other, the chemistry was apparent. Only I was too dense to see what it could possibly mean.

"Wait!" I called out and I turned around to see that Paul was already gone.

My heart stopped again.

_A/N: So let me know your thoughts :) Oh before I forget. What do you think of the baby's name? I personally found it appropriate :) Lemme know :D_


	13. I Don't Know Who To Fight Anymore

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine :) Just the plot and the Oc's you don't recognise._

_A/N: So so so so sorry for the long delay. I can't believe I've neglected this story so badly. But I lost my muse for it. I was more focused on other things and that was at the expense of this story. But I'm getting back my groove ;) So expect much more frequent updates in the future :) I hope you guys still remember this story :) Cause your reviews were so incredible. Thank you so much for them. I really appreciate them :) So enjoy this chapter:_

_Song used **Clipping** by** MuteMath **_

_I Don't Know Who To Fight Anymore_

Days passed and soon Emily and Milan were back home again. Sam was ecstatic to have his family back. He was on top of the world, sort of speak, and everything was going perfectly. For them it was. Their friends kept popping in and out every few minutes of the day. And since I lived with Sam I had to endure that too. The way Jared would drag Paul with him didn't go by unnoticed either. The way Paul would turn down every dinner invitation just so he wouldn't have to bear with me. Not to mention I also noticed how aware _I_ was when it came to him. It was incredibly painful. Too much in fact but I was so incredibly used to it by now that I wouldn't even have a clue how to fix it did I want to.

Emily wasn't stupid either. I think she knew before I even did that what I felt for Paul wasn't strictly platonic anymore. I wondered if anything was platonic with the two of us. I wasn't quite sure about Sam though, either he chose to be oblivious or he truly was daft. I was hoping for the former although the latter seemed quite tempting as well. If I could keep Sam out of the loop then I was quite happy about that. After all, I was going to leave anyways. Or at least, that was the plan.

I just wasn't sure how to bring it to them. And I wasn't quite sure how to persuade them to let me leave either. Perhaps telling then wasn't such a good idea. I could leave them a note. But that didn't feel like enough in return for what they've done for me. But I couldn't stay either. Not with Milan here and I could possibly jeopardise his safety. Not to mention Sam's and Emily's. Everyone in fact, who had been in contact for the past few months here in La Push.

Even Paul.

Though I wasn't quite sure what I should do about him. We didn't talk. Tried to avoid places we could run into each other and if we didn't have a choice we'd still find a way to stay out of each other's way. Because of that I was pretty damn certain that he was pissed. Pissed at me. And I understood that but on the other hand he didn't know why I said no. Not because I didn't thought it was a good idea, but because if I said yes I would have to stay. And ever since I realised that Devon was here, that was not part of my plan.

I eyed the freesias, given by my Sophomore class since some had witnessed my little breakdown, something I was still a bit spiffy about, although it was a really nice gesture. I took the flowers with me as I left the classroom and made way to the parking lot. Even at school Paul had made it obvious that he meant what he said. That he would leave me alone. Only, I never realised that completely ignoring my existence was part of that deal.

As I made my way to my car I suddenly recognised Paul's truck. He slammed the door shut and suddenly the two of us were standing in front of each other. With no one else around. I felt a tinge of remorse when I saw the dark circles beneath his eyes. Not to mention the hard glint that shone when he met my eyes. It was like a blow to the chest. I inhaled sharply and tried to ignore the pain it brought.

"Paul." I brought out difficultly. He didn't even falter in his footsteps as he just continued walking past me. I let out a harsh sigh when suddenly a thought crossed my mind. I had already made a decision. And it seemed that this could possibly be the last time I would ever see him again.

"Paul!" This time I turned around and was glad to see that he had now stopped and he turned around, running his hand through his hair, making the ends stick up. He really needed some sleep. I gave him a tentative smile.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly and I dropped my eyes to the ground briefly, knowing that I deserved whatever he would throw at me.

"I wanted to know how you were doing." I said slowly. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You wanted to know how I was doing?" He repeated incredulously. I nodded a few times. "Well, how do I look Faye?" The way he said my name made shivers run down my spine. Only I knew he didn't mean in such a good way.

"I'm sorry." I whispered lowly. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear. But then again, Paul always kept surprising me.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one, Faye." I inhaled sharply again. God, why did he have to say my name like that.

"Right." I breathed out. "I'll leave you to it then." I made start to walk to my car again but then I felt this strange yearning in my veins. It was crying out to Paul and once again I let myself be lead by my instincts. I turned around again, surprised at seeing that Paul hadn't moved and made my way back to him. I grabbed his chin and pulled him down to my height before quickly pressing my lips against his. Too startled to respond he let me and I took full advantage of that.

It was a chaste kiss and God we both knew we had better one's at that but I couldn't help but say goodbye like this. I wondered if he noticed anything. His lips were hot and tasted like cinnamon, sweet yet something distinctively like Paul was even more prominent. I parted my lips before pulling away. Too scared to look in his eyes I settled for putting my hand on his chest.

"I really am sorry." I whispered. I quickly pressed my lips against his shirt clad chest. "Goodbye."

I turned around and practically ran to my car. I had already started the engine and I backed out of the parking lot before taking off. I could see the confusion radiate off Paul as I eyed him quickly in my rear view mirror. God, what did I just do? I couldn't leave well enough alone, could I? I let out a sigh and to my surprise tears filled my eyes. So I was really going to do this now? Was I up for it?

As I arrived back home I realised I had to work quickly not to mention quietly. I couldn't let anyone know what was going on. No need for suspicion, since it would only escalate the problem in the first place. I took a few deep breaths before going inside. Like expected Emily was in the kitchen, Milan in the crib near her. I let out a small smile. God, I was really going to miss the two of them. And Sam. Poor Sam. I blinked away the moisture that arose in my eyes and made my way inside, gently closing the door.

"Hey Em." I said, trying to be cheerful, as usual.

"Faye, honey." Emily said happily. "Glad to see that you're home." She said and I gave her a smile. "I have to go in a minute." I nodded as I bent over Milan and gently tickled his cheek. His dark eyes peering up at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her and Emily turned to me. "I'm going to the hospital for a check up." I nodded, a frown colouring my face.

"Alright." The worry was evident and Emily gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. It's just a check up, nothing too terrible. Calm down." I nodded and turned to Milan again. Already saying goodbye in my mind.

"You taking Milan with you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, he's included in the check up." I nodded.

"Where's Sam?" I asked her.

"Oh, he'll be late again tonight. So don't wait up for him. I put a casserole in the oven, so you just have to heat it up so you can eat." I nodded, not really hearing what she was saying when I realised that I would be home alone now. This was getting easier than thought. Almost too easy.

"Alright. Drive safely." I gave Emily a hug and kissed Milan's head. "Bye." Emily gave me a peculiar look but moved to her car anyways and I watched them drive away.

And now it was time to do everything.

_**XXXXXXX**_

I had already packed my bags and put them in the trunk of my car. I realised I had less things than thought and it only speeded up the process of leaving. I quickly wrote a note, putting it on the dining table. I felt bad about the shortness, the lack of emotions in my word. But I felt everything. I felt the sorrow, the fear of leaving again. Knowing that no matter where I went, he would follow. It was like a sick game. I'd run and he'd chase me. Tears brimmed over and stained my cheeks and I let out a spluttering sob that seemed entirely too loud in the silence that had engulfed me when Emily had left. And with my tears it only pronounced it more.

I was so incredibly sorry for everything I had done and I was going to do. But this was me keeping them safe. Especially since Milan was now here. And he was far too precious to tamper with. I was making a choice. The right one.

I turned around and walked out of the front door, gently closing it behind me. If there was one thing I was getting good at now was running away. There were more than just one contributing factor to it than just Devon. He was the catalyst. The contributing factor was the fact that I couldn't deal with conflict and rather ran away. As stupid as it was I had to take this issue to heart. Because of it, I could keep the others safe. By keeping quiet, just as I did, not only would they not be hurt, they would be oblivious. And that is what Devon wanted all along.

I let out a sob and raised my hand to my nose, keeping it halfway across my mouth and quickly moved out of the house, taking the last few glances, imprinting them in my head. I had to go quickly, before the others came back home. So I quickly ran down the few steps and over the soggy grass to my car. I opened the door and jumped inside, starting the car and taking off.

The house got smaller and smaller as I drove off. And in my rear view mirror it only became a figment of my imagination. Or so I tried to think.

I was finally leaving. Again.

But where to?

I let out a sigh and stepped on the gas. I wasn't completely out of the woods yet, I was still in La Push. I had to get to Forks at least, before I got caught and I had to change everything. Please oh please, let no one see me.

As I drove past the woods and I realised I was finally out of La Push the flow of tears became steadier and no matter what I did or thought, knowing it was best, I couldn't stop crying.

I didn't want to go.

But I had to. And that was worse. I quickly wiped away the tear tracks to keep my eyes somewhat clean. I had to see, didn't I? I eyed the small digital numbers and I realised it was almost seven. They would be getting home now. Perhaps they already were and were now reading my note.

Suddenly, a flash of grey appeared and I blinked startled. My hands clenched the steer wheel with a new fervour as I narrowed my eyes on the road ahead of me. I blinked again and everything was back to normal. Just the soggy road of La Push and the rain trickling down my windows. I let out a sigh when again a flash of grey appeared. Only this time, I actually saw what it was.

Our eyes met briefly and I let out a small shriek as I tried to avoid the grey wolf that came out of nowhere. I turned the steering wheel so abruptly that I didn't realise that I had drove myself off the road. I stepped on the brakes and the tires squealed until I came to a stop. Right smack in the middle of large patch of grass adorning the front of the forest. I had barely missed a tree. I quickly released the wheel and kept my hands slightly in the air as I eyed what was in front of me with wide eyes.

The wolf was gone.

My chest was heaving up and done as I blinked away the tears. I quickly turned my head around to see whether the wolf was somewhere around but I couldn't see anything. Nothing! My eyes blurred again and I dropped my head back to the steering wheel when the door swung open. Without any warning I shrieked and panic clouded my judgement. A hand grasped my upper arm and my screaming turned up a few notches and I raised my free arm to hit my assailant.

Devon had found me. It was too late. Oh God! Poor Sam, poor Emily. Poor Paul. They would find me like this. Only it would be too late.

"Faye! It's me!" Paul's voice penetrated my eardrums and I immediately dropped my arm as our eyes met. His dark eyes peered down at me. Lines marring his forehead. So caught up with my fears I felt a bile rise in my throat and I fervently bit down my lip to keep the nausea inside. "Faye?" Paul's voice was loud but snippets of the words only reached my ears. I shook my head but there was a haze of fear clouding practically everything.

Paul's hands suddenly grabbed my waist and he moved me to the passenger's seat before getting in himself. He started the car and just like that he turned the car back to La Push. And that was when I started to react.

"NO!" I shrieked. He didn't wince because of the volume. Instead he full out ignored me. "No! I can't go back! Stop the car, Paul! STOP!" I tried to pry off his hands but they had a tight grip on the steering wheel and I could feel my throat constrict. The pulse of my heart booming in my ears like a drum. Every beat bringing me closer to the one thing I wanted to avoid. "You don't know what you're doing!"I yelled at him. I grabbed his arm tightly. "Stop the car! I can't go back! Please, you don't understand!" I continued frantically.

"Make me understand then!" Paul boomed and I faltered significantly. "You're running away again! Leaving nothing more but a note? Do you have any idea what this would do to Sam?" Paul asked incredulously. His eyes weren't on the road and I bit my lip as I found them trembling. "He's your brother Faye!" He pointed out harshly and I dropped my hands to my lap. My eyes focused on them.

"I know." I responded hoarsely. "But it's best if I left!"

"Why?" Paul questioned loudly. "Why should you leave? What aren't you telling us?"

I shook my head slightly and rested it against the seat. "I don't want to put them in danger." Nor did I want to put you in danger. But I didn't say that. "Especially with Milan. It's too risky."

"So you're shouldering the burden instead?" He scoffed. "Fucking brilliant, Faye!" I couldn't even find the energy to contradict him. There was truth to his words. But they weren't nearly enough to convince me.

"Please, let me go!" I pleaded. "I'm so sorry for doing this." I continued. I was starting to sound like a broken record. "He'll hurt all of you, because of me!" I could see the shock register on his face as the realisation broke through. I had given him an opening to insist.

"Who?" He asked calmly. Far too calmly he continued driving as I could see the muscles tense in his forearms. It was now, that I registered his half-naked state. It was raining and he was wearing cut off shorts. Nothing more, nothing less. "Faye?" He raised his voice. "Who are you talking about?" If I closed my eyes and just heard his voice I would've never seen the anger that laced those words. "Faye!" Paul boomed and suddenly he pulled the car to a stop. My eyes snapped open startled and I briefly thought of trying to run, but even I knew that was a futile attempt.

"I-I c-can't t-tell you." I whispered softly and I moved to the other side of the car. Pressing myself against the door.

"Why not?" Paul turned the engine off and I could feel his eyes burn a hole into me. I shook my head and rested my head against the cold glass. "Faye! Listen to me." He continued. His voice softer than before. "You don't have to be scared. No one is going to hurt you or anyone else for that matter. But you have to tell me what's going on." Paul grabbed hold of my arms and sighed. "Faye." The way he said my name made me cringe with pain and butterflies at the same time. He pulled me towards him and before I knew it I was in his lap.

"You don't have to run away." He murmured softly and I shrugged.

"It seems like the only option." It wasn't quite a solution either. I was always running.

"Because you're afraid of the other option." Paul told me. "You're not alone. You don't have to be." He wrapped his arm around my waist and my hand lay limp on his bare chest. For some reason, his body heat overwhelmed me. The warmth jumping to me, which I did appreciate. But this temperature. That couldn't possibly be good.

"You have a temperature." I whispered back and Paul didn't respond. He merely heaved a sigh and his chest rose with the movement. A shiver went down my spine and it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Don't change the subject." He muttered back. "Come home, Faye." I shook my head immediately.

"No!"

"I'll drag you home with me." He warned and I shrugged.

"I'll run away again."

"You can't keep running away, Faye."

"And you can't keep following me." I finished with an edge in my voice. "You don't understand."

"Make me understand, damnitt!" Paul cursed and my stomach tightened the knots. The pressure increasing as my shoulders were starting to give away. How long was I going to continue this? How long was I going to keep running away until he got to me? And not only that. Just because I was running didn't mean he wouldn't hurt the people I loved. There was no guarantee, only an assumption and I had to base every decision of something that wasn't even set in stone.

My resistance was faltering quickly. Quicker than thought and I realised I actually wanted to tell Paul. Ask him whether he could bear this burden with me. Take some weight off me. But I wasn't sure whether I could ask him that. Sam had told me that Paul had anger issues. And I had seen part of it, yes, but those weren't merely as serious as it was now. If I told him now, there would be no going back. No road that would lead me back to the way things were before. But I suppose I had left that path long time ago. And now I had a choice. To do this all alone, or with someone I cared about.

I blanched. Cared about? Did I care about Paul?

There was a certain degree of friendship, at least, we had built that up. But there was too much attraction between the two of us that we couldn't see the lines between friends or lovers. And I wasn't sure whether I could cross that yet. With anyone for that matter.

"Faye?" Paul interrupted my inner monologue and I sighed.

"Fine." I murmured defeated. "I'll tell you."

"Alright." Paul shifted in his seat and pulled my face to him. I averted it and kept them on my hands. "Go ahead." Paul brushed away a strand of hair and silently encouraged me. I took a deep breath and watched the rain clad road.

"There was this guy. Back in Meridian. Devon" I began awkwardly. "Things ended on a bad note and he wouldn't leave me alone anymore. Everywhere I went, he'd be there. And at some point I would see him stand in front of my dorm. I thought that if I moved back home that he would leave me alone. But then he started to do things to my mum. Like little things in the house. Once I found out that he had cut my mother's brake and she crashed with her car. She thought it was just an accident and brushed it away. She wasn't hurt." The lump started to set in. "But it didn't just stop there. He started to mess with her work. She almost lost her job because of it." Paul was patient as he listened but things were only getting worse. And we weren't even halfway.

"Go on." He whispered as I realised I had fallen quiet.

"He wasn't just messing with my mum. He also screwed with my best friend, Bethany. When I tried to warn her she didn't believe me. And at some point I lost her as a friend." Paul scoffed.

"What kind of friend would do that?" I shrugged.

"Not a good one apparently." I whispered monotonously.

Paul sighed and I took that as my cue to continue. "I got back home one day, when I realised that the front door wasn't locked. I immediately thought someone had broken in so I immediately tried to phone 911. But he had cut the cords an-" I faltered. Paul tightened his grip on my waist and I tried to keep the trembling inside. "Basically, he's keeping tabs on me." I censored. "And I thought that if I came here he would leave me alone."

"But now he's here?" Paul asked. His voice low. I nodded.

"I think so"

"What do you mean?" His voice was sharp, observant.

"I didn't quite see him." I admitted. "But I have a feeling he knows where I am."

"Faye." Paul pulled me to his frame and I rested my head against his cheek. I felt his lips press against my skin. "You're not going anywhere." I let out a weak smile.

"I doubt you're going to let me." I murmured and I wrapped my arms around his warm frame.

_A/N: Thoughts are thoroughly appreciated :) Let me know them in a review :D I got cookies ^^_


	14. Caught In The Headlights

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine :) Merely the plot and the OC's you don't recognise._

_A/N: Incredibly sorry for the delay but life gets in the way far too often. Thank you for the lovely support and reviews though. You guys are outstanding and brilliant when it comes to loyalty. You're making me feel so bad for not updating. So here it is. Although I have a bit of a surprise for you guys. This chapter is the reason why this story is rated **M. **So if you don't want to read that and are offended consider yourself therefor warned ;) For all the other lovely pervs, enjoy :D_

_Song used **Early November **by** Miranda Lee Richards**_

_Caught In The Headlights_

Paul pushed the door open and we were confronted with a loud explosion of words. He was carrying my bags and I was surprised he was able to hold all of them at once and be able to hold onto my hand at the same time. He gently pushed me behind him and far too exhausted to protest I let him. His heat scorching every fibre of my being. I dropped my eyes to the floor as I heard Jared's frantic voice.

"Paul, where the fuck have you been?" He demanded. "Sam called. Faye's gone again. He wants us to-" Jared was cut off abruptly as he fell silent. I couldn't see him but I was quite sure he had now found out that I was standing behind Paul. "You've got to be kidding me." Jared exclaimed coolly. The incredulity in his voice was overpowering and only fuelled my embarrassment.

Paul took a step inside and exposed my presence to Jared whose jaw was practically on the floor. I averted my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest self-consciously. I didn't want to come back to this!

"You're here?" Jared sounded baffled and I nodded quickly.

"Surprise!" I said, trying to add some humour but that didn't go well by the others. Paul rolled his eyes as Jared wore an expression of incredulity. I gave them a weak smile. "Or not."

"Jared, why don't you run by Sam's house and tell them she's here." Jared nodded quickly.

"Sure." He responded cautiously. Jared stepped past us and closed the front door. The silence that hung in the air was now thick and heavy. I swallowed the lump in my throat but it still hung in the space it kept occupying and I realised my eyes weren't completely dry yet. The burning still there and it would come back as quickly as I thought it would be gone. I sniffed and let out a quickly breath.

"Come on." Paul muttered and he nudged me towards the stairs. "Why don't you take a shower. You need to get out of these clothes." I followed him up the stairs as he dropped off my bags in the guest room. I blinked and eyed the room with caution. The exact room where I thought I saw Devon about a month ago. Was that normal? I let out a sigh and Paul turned towards me. His dark eyes held a thoughtful look. Almost as if he knew what went through my head, right now.

"I'll show you the bathroom." Paul said and he grabbed my arm and lead me to the door at the end of the hall. His bathroom was spacious and incredibly white. The brightness wouldn't be overruled by anything and as I stood in the lighted space I saw my own reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible.

My hair was a mess, knots tangled at the ends of my thick brown hair. My eyes, bruised with circles, looked greener than ever. And my skin, God I was a mess. Paul stood behind me and he gave me a small pat on my head. His hand feeling warm and I wanted to sink into his warmth. It felt so incredibly good right now. He let go of me too soon and opened one of the cabinets before cursing.

"Hang on, I'm going to grab you a towel." I nodded as he left the bathroom, leaving me alone in this bright spacious spot I really didn't want to occupy right now.

I leant against the cabinet. There were several thoughts crossing my mind. All of them simultaneously. But there was only one thing that was truly dominant right now. And that was the thing I had wanted to tell Paul. The thing that truly frightened me. I knew that to Paul I was sounding overly paranoid. But he didn't know that something truly did happen. I wasn't sure whether I should've told him, or should tell him, because it still haunted me. The sole reason I left Meridian immediately. It wasn't because Devon kept watching me from afar. It was because he had come close before, I knew what he could do.

My throat constricted and I could feel the fear and hurt assault me again. Why couldn't he let me go. It was months ago. Though I remembered it like it just happened seconds ago. Which was even worse.

"_Mum, I'm home!" I cried out as I shut the door behind me. It was incredibly dark. "Sorry, I'm late. But I got caught up at work. I spoke to Allison, she thinks I might have a chance to be transferred for an internship if I want to. But-" I stopped talking as I looked around. I frowned. It was deathly quiet, and I thought I had seen my mother's car in the driveway. I turned around and dropped my bag on the coffee table. The only light shining in the living room came from outside as the blinds weren't shut. Something pricked at the back of my mind and I shivered turning around. I swear I could feel eyes on me. As I walked past the window I saw that I wasn't wrong. My mother's car was here. So she was home?_

_I moved to the kitchen and to my surprise the door was open. My mother never left the door open even if she was home. "Mum!" I yelled and I turned around. Something wasn't right. I could feel the dread set in and I quickened my pace and ran up the stairs when I slammed into a solid wall that was never there before. I shrieked and a cold hand cut me off, pushing my back against the wall as his dark eyes hovered above mine. A malicious smile painted on his face. _

"_No more running now!" His voice was low as his hands curled around my upper arms. I blinked surprised._

_Devon?_

_I struggled against his grip. "Let go of me!" I ordered. There was a tremor in my voice that didn't go by unnoticed. A strange gleam shone in his eyes that only grew as his grip on me tightened. "I'll scream!"_

"_Go ahead." He taunted. "No one can hear you." My insides froze as those words left his mouth and I eyed him with caution. _

"_What do you mean?" I whispered. My breath caught in my throat as it kept constricting. "What did you do to my mother?" _

"_She's gone." He raised his hand and trailed the side of my face with his index finger. "Don't worry. She's fine." He admitted and he gave me a small smirk. His finger stopped at my pulse point. "You, however, are not." _

_As those words left his mouth I raised my knee and hit him right in the family jewels. His grip on me fell and I pushed him away and quickly ascended the stairs up to my room. I could hear his groans of pain as he lay on the floor. My heart was racing and I realised I had to call the police. Anyone for that matter, he was crazy. I had to get away. Suddenly a hand enclosed itself around my ankle and pulled me down. I threw out my hands as I practically got dragged down the stairs. I let out a scream and kicked my free leg and felt it collide with something as an exclamation of pain rung in my ears. I was breathing heavily as I quickly ran up the remaining steps._

"Come back here! You bitch!" Devon was screaming like a lunatic now and I quickly put my hand on my mouth as I slammed by bedroom door shut. I locked it and moved to the phone on the table. Practically abusing that thing myself. I dialled 911 and held it against my ear. My hands were shaking fervently and even though I was breathing loudly and was able to hear anything besides that, there was one thing clear.

_There was no dial tone._

"Here you go." Paul's voice brought me back to where I was now and I moved away from him startled. The ghost of the past still lingering. He frowned and put the towel away. "You alright?" I nodded quickly and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I took a deep breath and Paul sighed, grabbing my arm and pulling me near him.

"Don't worry, alright! Just talk to Sam. We'll take care of it." His dark eyes peered down at me and I still wondered why he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Paul, what's your offence against actual clothes?" I asked, trying to lighten the air. He looked down at himself with a confused expression before he rolled his eyes. A ghost of a smile on his face.

"I find them restricting." He muttered lowly and I let out a small laugh. Paul entwined my hand with his again and I was so overwhelmed with his heat I could do nothing but stare. "Faye." Why did he have to say my name like that? "You're going to be fine." I gave him a weak smile and tried to refrain the urge to scoff. "Stop worrying.."

I turned my eyes to him again. I could feel the tingle on my skin as he watched me. The slight change in the atmosphere as it charged with static energy. "Easier said than done." I admitted and I turned my eyes back to his bare chest. His skin looked so incredibly smooth.

He let out a sigh and his chest mimicked the movement. I swallowed thickly. "We'll take care of it." Paul muttered. "You're safe here." For some reason we had closed the distance between us without even realising. We were like magnets, drawing each other closer and closer till there was nothing standing in between us. The static in the air was charging and I could feel it on my skin. I wondered if he could feel it too.

"I know." I whispered, for some reason not knowing what I had just said. My head tilted to the side as I could see Paul lean in to me. I whispered his name and his eyes darkened, before I knew it he had pressed his lips against mine. The immediate heat took over and I responded to the kiss with equal fervour as I wrapped my hands around his neck, pushing myself onto my toes, trying to compensate for my lack of height when it came to Paul.

I could feel his heart pulse through my chest, it was a soft fluttering, one that kept accelerating and I tried to move even closer to him. The fire that ignited underneath my skin was scorching hot, for some reason it could've matched Paul's own temperature. His lips, warm and wet were moving fervently against mine and something stirred in the pit of my stomach. I let out a small whimper as I dug my nails into Paul's skin. For some reason Paul saw the need to separate the two of us.

"Faye, wait. You-" He began but I interrupted him.

"Not now. Please just..." I closed my eyes momentarily. "Please, just kiss me." I whispered and stared into Paul's eyes. The need to feel him, everything, was so incredibly strong. That I could feel every fibre of me seek out contact. We were magnets waiting to collide. We were everything else that wanted this so incredibly badly. And I knew that he thought this was a bad idea. But Gods, I just wanted to feel alright. I wanted _him_ to make me alright.

"Faye, I'm not going to take advantage of the situ-" I didn't let him finish, ignoring his reluctance.

"I know." I responded. "But I want to." I put my hand on his chest, his heart was still beating. Pulsing loudly beneath my palm. I pressed my lips against his skin. My hands trailing down his chest, coming to a stop at his hips. I could feel the muscles contract as my fingertips ran over his taut abs. I didn't see Paul's answer to my assurance. Nor did I want to. I just wanted to feel. I moved my hands to the blouse I was wearing and started to loosen the buttons. My eyes were firmly set on his chest. I could see the movements mimic his breaths. Some more heavier than the other.

"Faye." Paul grabbed hold of my wrists and pulled away my hands from my blouse. The buttons halfway done. I opened my mouth to protest but Paul leaned in and kissed me. His mouth demanding every aspect of my attention and I felt his tongue run over my upper lip, my mouth already granting him access. I had never thought of doing this with Paul.

Or perhaps I had. But I had never thought of actually following through. Yes, the need was always there. I suppose our sexual tension was palpable. But Gods, this actually felt so incredibly right that I felt I was undone right here, right now. Paul's hands moved between our bodies to the remaining buttons and he quickly unbuttoned them, pushing my blouse away at the shoulders. The fabric sliding to the white tiles. The dark colour contrasting wildly against the tiles. I could feel Paul's hands on the small of my back. His finger digging deeply into my skin and I whimpered, looking for closeness as my own hands kept running up and down his chest. My nails leaving marks where I could.

I whispered his name as his hand ran down my back. His hand cupping my behind before fully lifting me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist as he gently disposed me on the bathroom counter. My legs still keeping him trapped as I could feel the dampness set in between my legs. The hot wave shaking me to my core. Paul pulled away his lips from mine yet kept kissing me down my throat. His lips seeking skin, marking, biting, soothing. I ran my hand through his hair. The soft black locks like silk between my fingers.

"Faye." Paul had a way saying my name. And I wanted him to keep doing that. The hoarse breathy whisper was my becoming and I let my head fall back as his lips breached the swell of my breasts. The strong, hard planes of his shoulders were beneath my fingertips. My hands tracing his muscles as they moved in sync with mine. I could feel the obvious sign of his arousal against my inner thigh and I shifted my hips trying to relief the aching need that kept contracting between my legs.

I could feel the urgency set in now. Before things were going slow, or so it felt. Time had slowed down. The only thing I heard was our rough breathings and the soft whispers as we exclaimed each other's names. I pulled him back for a kiss, my tongue gliding fervently against his. Tasting him as our skin smouldered with the hot aching want. His hands pushed down the straps of my bra and he easily unclasped it, exposing my chest to his eyes. His kisses slowed down and I bit down on his lower lip, pulling it out, trying to seek some attention. The heat growing despite its tempo.

"Paul." I whispered hoarsely as he pulled away. For the first time I could see the obvious want in his eyes. Almost black in colour as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"You can still back out." He whispered. The fact he was able to keep his voice steady was envying. He ran his hand down the back of my hand, till it came to a stop on my bare back. I could feel his palm on me, the callousness of his fingers enchanting me. I closed my eyes, shutting away from Paul. I just wanted to feel him.

"I'm not that generous." I responded back and grabbed his hips, pulling him against me with strength I never knew I had. I let out a gasp as my heated centre pressed against him, the immediate torturous relief was mind blowing and my voice grew into a moan as Paul ran his hands over my ribs to the sides of my breast. Teasing me as sharp stabs of pleasure ran through me. My nipples hardened in response and I whispered something incoherently before slowly letting myself go. I kicked off my shoes and socks as I reached down in between our bodies, my hand slipping into his shorts. The fact he wasn't wearing any boxers not surprising me at all. I reached for his arousal, stroking the hardened length with my fingertips, slowly before growing in confidence and wrapping my hand around it.

Paul let out low moan, his deep voice reverberating in his chest as he pressed his face in the crook of my neck. His breath tickling the sensitive skin. "Faye...Fuck, you're killing me." I could feel the smile on my face as his hand halted on my breast and squeezed softly, his thumb flicking across my nipple. I ghosted my own gasp. The heat and stabs of desire taking over my senses completely.

Suddenly I was sick of this foreplay and I pushed down his shorts in a quick movement. Paul's teeth gently pulled at the skin above my collar bone before pressing his hot lips down to the centre of chest. His lips finally kissing the spots I wanted him to. His hands rubbing up and down my ribs before gripping my hips as his mouth enclosed around my nipple. My nails leaving imprints on his back as I could feel my muscles contract tightly.

I could feel his ragged breaths on my skin as he trailed a path down to my stomach, his hands gripping the sides of my jeans. I wanted to get rid of the clothing. The fabric so incredibly smothering that I felt I was going to choke. Reaching down and unbuttoning my jeans I let Paul pull it down. His hands so incredibly slowing the pace that my knees weakened.

After a torturous moment my jeans joined the pile of clothing on the floor, leaving me in my underwear as Paul was completely bare. I had never been this naked with Paul before. And I found myself stopping completely. The hard planes of his muscles, the intricate way they reacted to his movements mesmerising me and I reached to him, putting my hand on his chest, the desire to feel his heart making me feel so grounded.

I could feel Paul's eyes on my body and even though there was a side of me that wanted to hide I kept my arms firmly against my side. No more hiding, not from Paul. I let out a small sigh and stepped near him as Paul kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for not hiding." He whispered and I could feel the affection grow. "You're absolutely enchanting." He continued and with that I pushed down my panties and stepped out of it.

So I was finally going to have sex with Paul.

I wondered how we were going to continue. Paul grasped my waist with his hips bringing me close to him before slamming his lips against mine. The passion returned in a fully fledged flight and I found myself wrapping my legs around his waist as he lifted me up, I could feel the cool tiles against my back and I realised we were now in the shower. Somewhere in between the water began to pour down and I gasped as the cold water contacted my skin. The sudden chill feeling shocking on my aroused skin. Paul's hands gripping my wrist as he held them against the wall. I shifted my hips, drawing out a ragged moan as I ghosted across the most sensitive of areas.

My lips seeking release the same way my body was.

It happened in a split second. Our eyes met briefly before I could feel him slid inside of me. The feeling of my muscles wrapped around him, already quivering was earth shattering and I gasped. The same way Paul did as he rested his forehead against my chin. I could feel every single bit of him, trying to stay in control, trying to fight the urge to let loose immediately.

And he began to move slowly. His arms shaking slightly as he pressed his lips against my shoulder. His hips rocked forward, sliding in deeper and I could feel the wholeness. He shifted again and I could feel my eyes roll back into my head as I arched my back into him. My breasts pressing against his chest, fuelling the passion. Paul picked up the pace, feeling my urge to quicken as our bodies moved in a frenzy. My lips moved across his face, his lips, his neck as our hips collided.

Our moans echoed lightly in this white tiled heaven of pleasure yet the rush of our passion deafened me immediately. My attention solely on receiving what I wanted. As we kept on rocking and our hips shifting simultaneously the strain in the pit of my stomach reached its peak.

"Paul!" I gasped. Feeling his muscles ripple and undulate beneath my finger tips. His lips brushed across mine and I briefly caught his face. His eyes locked in concentration and utter restrain but most of all affection and something swelled in my chest. It was blooming and only added more passion to what I was feeling. The water was still pouring, our skin slick with the wetness. At some point the water had grown in temperature but I was surprised I hadn't noticed. The steam fogging up any reflection. Making this scene even more surreal.

I was really here, was I?

Paul grasped my hand and entwined our fingers before pushing against me again, my back sliding across the tiles as the fire kept on growing. Our release was near, I could feel it as my muscles clamped itself around his even more tightly and I closed my eyes as they clenched around him completely.

It was fireworks.

Colours were blinding me behind my eyelids I could s_ee_ what I was feeling which was even more incredibly. My legs were around him in a vice grip as his body tensed and thrust forward one more time as his release followed quickly after mine. The burning lingered in me and I could feel our bodies relax. The muscles letting go softly and Paul's arms shook slightly as he lowered me again. My own legs unable to hold my weight. I pulled at his back in a poor attempt at keeping my balance. Paul saving me once again from falling. He pressed his body against mine, his arm around my waist tightly.

I closed my eyes again. Soaking up the peace and quiet after the fine frenzy we had involved ourselves in. I exhaled softly, my voice inaudible over the pouring water and Paul reached out turning it off. My wet hair was clinging to my skin and I realised that our hands were still interlaced together. And for some reason that meant more to me than anything.

Tears burned at the back of my throat and I pressed my lips together, trying to keep it in. Paul's hand cupped the side of my face and I could feel his thumb beneath my eyes. Rubbing the sensitive skin tenderly. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me.

"Hey." I whispered and a smile tugged at the corner of his eyes.

"Hey yourself." Paul returned and I raised my hand, tracing a finger over his jaw.

Suddenly a door slammed shut downstairs and I gave Paul a startled glance. He cursed loudly and to utter horror Sam's voice reverberated in response.

"Faye? Paul?" Sam sounded frantic and I eyed Paul with a shocked look on my face. He turned on the shower again.

"I'll deal with it, take a shower." He ordered me gently and he slid out of the shower, leaving me alone. The distance making me nostalgic.

He had to know that this wasn't a onetime thing.

"Paul!" I cried out and eyed him as he turned around. "We-we have to talk-"

"Later." He interrupted me and his eyes told me that there was no arguing him on that and I nodded as he left the bathroom with a soft click of the door.

And now I was completely alone.

_A/N: Next chapter up soon :) I promise!Let me know your thoughts, I love to hear from you guys :)_


End file.
